The boss of me
by LaynaPanda
Summary: She hated that pink-haired bastard. She just wanted to take the book she had in her hand and smack him right across the face with it but she knew that was impossible. The guy writes her pay-checks and if he didn't, she knew she would have already smacked that grin right off his face. He was her boss and she was his assistant. And that was it—or was it? NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I suddenly got this idea in my head and well . . . I LIKE STORIES LIKE THESE AND NOBODY IS THESE KINDS ANYMORE! I demand a recheck and . . . such. I have no idea what I'm saying anymore but anywaaaays, here's a new story! Yay, mt 8th story that in uncomplete! :D  
That's not a good thing but whatever. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **As you know, I am not Hiro Mashima so I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"What are you reading, Lu-Chan?" Lucy looked up to see her best friend from elementary school standing in front of her, a small smile on her lips. Lucy sighed and took her reading glasses off, the newspaper being tossed on the coffee table in front of her, "I'm looking for a job, Levy-Chan."

"You still haven't found one?" The 22-year-old asked taking a seat in front of her, the blonde shaking her head side to side sighing. "I can't find a decent job thats pays well, isn't so far, and that's easy enough for me to do."

"Don't worry Lu-Chan, I know you can find one soon!"

"That's easy for you to say, Levy-Chan! You're lucky, you have a perfect job that's walking distance and pays well." The other 22-year-old sighed, pouting a bit as she looked at the clock. It was 4 in the afternoon and she was tired. Looking for a job was tiring stuff and that's all Lucy has been doing for the past days since she woke up.

Levy frowned and slumped a bit, watching her childhood fume about not having a job. Levy had tried helping her get a good job but it was no use—there weren't any good jobs.

"Don't worry Lu-Chan, today or the other days might have not been good. I bet tomorrow it'll be much better!" Lucy smiled at her friend, brightening up just a bit as she noticed her friend was trying her best to lift her spirits up. "You're right. Thanks, Levy-Chan!"

"Anything for you! Anyways, you hungry?"

"Yes, make me food, peasant."

"Yes queen Heartfillia," The blue-haired woman stood up to bow and salute Lucy who giggled. "Mac n' cheese, your highness?"

"Yes, and don't forget to put extra cheese." Levy nodded and left running to the kitchen, leaving the blonde laughing.

* * *

Levy sat at her desk at Fairy Tail inc. tapping her pencil repeatedly on the table as she didn't even realize she was driving her co-workers crazier every second. When she was about to tap the pencil on the desk again a hand reached for it, grabbing it to chuck it somewhere far away from the blue-haired woman who looked up in shock. "Gray! That was my pencil!"

"Yeah, I know, but you were driving us tapping it on the desk even thought we said to stop." Gray, the black-haired handsome young man said, scowling at the blushing woman.

"Oops, sorry, I must have been spacing out . . ."

"Yeah, you alright? You rarely space out," Levy sighed and slumped in her seat, looking at the ground. "It's just—my friend is having a hard time getting a job and I'm worried." Levy confessed, her hand on her lap while she fidgeted in her seat. She was too worried about Lucy that she could barely work today. "Really? Well, I heard flame-head's 19th assistant quit today and the spot is being posted once again. Why don't you got ask him if your friend could be his assistant?"

Levy looked at Gray in pure horror, her jaw dropping. "Are you _serious?_ Gray, I love my friend! Why would I want her to be an assistant to _Natsu?__"_ Levy asked making Gray shrug. He turned around to walk away, his hand unconscionably tugging on his blue tie as he went back to his desk. "The job pays well and considering that you two will be in the same building together isn't as bad," Levy looked down at the floor again as she sighed, agreeing with the man.

It _was_ true; Natsu paid his assistants decent amount of money but he was a total ass to them which she didn't understand because he was such a great guy in reality. Maybe he was just acting to be tough?

Levy bit her lip and decided that she'll get Lucy the job—she'll _maybe _thank her later.

The blue-haired woman stood up, straightening her black pencil skirt and her yellow blouse to walk on over to the elevator.

Might as well get this over with.

When the woman was all the way at the top of the building she was practically screaming at herself to press the button to allow the elevator to take her back down but her other part was telling her to man up and talk to Natsu. She loved Lucy and wanted her to get a god job but being Natsu's personal assistant was a bit too over the edge. But she knew Lucy was tough so she might be a good equal match to Natsu.

She'll have to see later.

Levy was standing in front of the two large brown doors, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. She lifted her hand up to knock, her knuckles coming in contact with the smooth surface of the door twice before she paused. After a second later his voice was heard, telling her to come inside. Levy pushed the doors in and entered the room, closing the door behind her gently to not make a loud noise. She turned to look at pink-haired male who was the owner of the place.

He looked up at her with his dark eyes, a grin coming to his lips. He was playing with a pencil, his back leaned against his chair as his feet were resting on top of the desk that were scattered with paper which she assumes he refused to do.

She knows he worked hard for this spot and she knew he was proud of being an owner of such a great successful company but he seriously needed to do his work. "Yo, Levy."

"Hey Natsu . . ."

"What brings you here?"

"Uhm, I heard from Gray that you assistant quit on you today." Levy said shyly, earning a groan from the pink-haired male. "Yes! Geez, all I did was tell her, her hair looked like a birds nest and she just ran out of here crying saying she quits!" The 22-year-old sweat dropped, suddenly feeling so bad for the woman she had only known for a week now. "Anyways, what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering . . . if you consider hiring my friend?" Natsu suddenly stopped playing with his pencil, his head tilting to the side. "Friend? Who?"

"Her name is Lucy Heartfillia and she desperately needs a job so I was wondering if you can hire her or something." Levy said as she dug inside her skirt pocket, pulling out her phone to pull up a picture of her blonde best friend. Once she found a picture she handed it to Natsu who eagerly took it, his eyes widening. "This is your friend?"

"Yeah, she needs a job so I was wondering if—"

"She's hired!"

"And if you could—wait, what? Really?" Levy's eyes widening as she looked at Natsu who grinned and nodded, handing her her phone back. "Really? No questions or whys?"

"Yeah, she doesn't look like any of the girls I've hired and she looks tough! I don't want some girl who'll quit over the tiniest things." Natsu scoffed, looking away for a bit before turning to look at the dumbfounded woman. "Anyways, she looks pretty." Levy was sure her face was going to hurt later because she was grinning like there wasn't going to be another tomorrow. She flung her arms around the 24-year-old and hugged him tight, a sound of surprise escaping the male's lips.

Levy pulled away and grinned widely at him, "Thank you so much, Natsu!"

"Sure! Just tell her to come to work tomorrow at 7AM."

"But work starts at 9AM." Levy said, her face falling a bit as she tilted her head to the side. Natsu smirked and cupped his chin, looking at the confused looking woman. "I know, but I want to teach her a couple things before she starts."

"Natsu . . . please don't be mean to her!" Levy begged, clapping her hands together. Natsu tilted his head to the side, his grin never faltering. "Don't worry, I got this. Now get back to work—I need to take a nap."

"Shouldn't you do those before you take a . . . nap?" Levy asked pointing at the pile of papers on his desk. Natsu looked down and shrugged sitting back down on his seat. "Later," And with that, he rested his head on his arms and went back to sleep.

Levy sighed and left his room, going back down to her desk. She was excited to tell Lucy about the news and she was excited for tomorrow.

She just wishes Natsu wouldn't be too harsh on Lucy. Or else Natsu would be the one hurt.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter sucks, bleh. D;  
Here is my new story of _The Boss_ so yeah, thank you for reading! Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Levy sighed and left his room, going back down to her desk. She was excited to tell Lucy about the news and she was excited for tomorrow._

_She just wishes Natsu wouldn't be too harsh on Lucy. Or else Natsu would be the one hurt._

* * *

Lucy woke up at 6 that very morning, excited for her first day at work. When Levy had told her that she's gotten her a job at Fairy Tail Inc. as an assistant to the owner, Lucy couldn't have been any happier. She loved fairy Tail Inc. She's been there a couple of times and everyone was real nice and fun. But she's never met the owner of the place so she was real excited to meet the guy. Lucy has heard he was a very nice man but she wonders why his assistants keep on quitting on him.

She decided she won't mind that and put on a great impression starting from today.

The blonde woman put on her heels as she looked at herself in the mirror, a huge smile on her lips. She fixed her white blouse and buttoned the last three buttons on her violet cardigan, making sure she gotten everything she needed. She wore a black pencil skirt and black heels to match her outfit, her hair and makeup-up all done.

She forgot the last time she's dressed up like this.

Lucy looked at the clock and noticed she had 15 minutes to go to work, smiling as she had time for breakfast. Having a job so close by made all her worries disappear.

Levy was still asleep since her work started at 9AM and when she asked why she had to come to work 2 hours early, she said the owner wanted to show Lucy some stuff before her real day started.

The 22-year-old grabbed the toast she prepared and popped it on her mouth, holding it between her teeth as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

It really was a good day.

Once the woman was finished eating, she looked at the clock to see she only had 7 minutes till it was 7AM. Lucy grabbed her purse and checked to see if she had everything inside. Once she checked, she was on her way to her first day at work.

Her smile never left her beautiful face as she walked down the street of where she and Levy shared an apartment, the streets being filled as it normally was. She lived where lots of buildings, cars, and people were, the streets always being loud and busy. But she couldn't ask for anything else—her life and where she lived was perfect in her eyes.

Lucy took a sharp right turn and came face to face to one of the tallest buildings, looking up to make her smile even wider. She sighed and entered the place, the doorman greeting Lucy as she entered. Lucy stepped inside and the smell of paper, air-fresher, and floor wax filled her nostrils. She walked towards the elevator, the building almost about empty. She felt a bit lonely but it was early and she understood.

Once she was in the elevator, she pressed the top button, allowing the doors to close and the elevator take her all the way up to the top of the building. The elevator dinged and she entered the place, her eyes widening at the sight. It was a beautiful place—the area covered with pictures, paintings, and the walls were painted a light green which Lucy thought it was a beautiful color.

She saw two double doors and she took in a deep breath, her heart beat increasing.

She was going to meet her boss today and she was nervous. What if he didn't like her? What if he was an asshole? What if he's some pervert that hired her because she looked smoking hot? All these bad ideas swirled in her head till she remembered Levy. Levy got her this job and she was her best friend, she won't do something as bad as giving her to some creep just because she wanted a job.

Lucy ignored every negative thoughts and put on her best smile, her knuckles knocking on the wooden door twice before she paused. When she didn't hear a response she did it again, just a little bit louder.

Moment past and the door didn't open nor did she hear a response come from behind the doors. She got curious so she opened the door, poking her head inside.

"Uhm, hello?" Lucy walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her as she walked inside.

"Hello?" Lucy said once again, her heels clicking every time she took a step.

When she got closer to the desk she noticed something pink and it was _moving_. She went closer and then noticed it was a person.

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together as she gotten worried—what if he was hurt or something?

"U—Uh, sir?" Lucy reached towards him, her fingers about to come in contact with the person but he suddenly shot up, startling Lucy. She backed away, holding her arms close to her as she watched the man groan, his eye heavy with sleep and his clothes all wrinkled. He blinked several times before his eyes focused on the person in front of him, a fist rubbing his right eye. Lucy couldn't help but think he was so cute—like a small child. "Who are you?"

"Oh, uhm, hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia—"

"Oh! Levy's friend!" Suddenly his face stretched into a wide grin and it made Lucy feel at least a bit more comfortable. She returned the smile and watched as the man walked around his desk, coming to stand in front of Lucy.

She had to look up at him and having him closer to her eyes, he wasn't as bad-looking as Lucy thought he'll be. No; he was _drop-dead gorgeous._ His hair was an odd pink color but he looked good in it, his shoulders wide and hard-looking; his muscles being a big distraction to Lucy. He had a killer smile and she wonders what other good traits her has of himself.

Maybe he was secretly a model that was looking for a blonde brown-eyed girl as a girlfriend? She would _love_ to be his any day.

"Hey, do you mind staying here for a while? I have to get a new set of clothes and stuff—I've been here all night and I stink." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepish in her direction. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she nodded, a small laugh coming out of her lips. "Oh, sure! I don't mind, I'll stay here!"

"Awesome, I'll come and explain shit to you once I get back. For now, you can organize my desk or bookshelf or whatever," Natsu pointed to the large bookshelf as he turned away and started walking to some other part of his office, Lucy now noticing how big the place was. Once he disappeared Lucy got to work, a big smile on her face.

He was as bad as she thought he would be—he was actually nice and comfortable to be around.

She just wonders why his assistants keep quitting on him. Maybe because he was too good-looking and they got distracted? She decided she'll ask later. For now, she had some organizing to do for her new boss.

~**X**~

Lucy took in a deep breath as she smiled widely, proud that she had finished organizing his desk. Surprisingly, it took a good 20 minutes but it was clean and it looked brand new. Now she just had to do the bookshelf.

"Wow, I haven't seen my desk that clean since months ago," A deep voice said interrupting Lucy from her work. She turned around and blushed red as she saw her boss half-naked and dripping wet from his shower, she assumes, he just took. "Thanks, you did well."

"No problem . . . it is my job, after all."

"Hmm, yeah, did I take too long?"

"No, you're fine. I just finished cleaning your desk." Lucy smiled, watching the man approach her in a calm manner. He didn't seem to mind walking around half-naked in front of a woman he just met 20 minutes ago. "Thanks Luigi! I did a great thing hiring you!"

"It's _Lucy_."

"Lucy? What's Lucy?" Natsu turned to look at Lucy, his eyebrows raised. "My name? My name is Lucy," Lucy said, pointing at herself as she watched his face shift into confusion. "What? I thought it was Luigi?" Lucy somehow felt a bit ticked off that he would get her name mixed with up _Luigi_. The names don't even sound the same and he was mixing them up? "No, my name is Lucy, uh—"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel,"

"Natsu." Lucy said his name, testing it out. "Yeah, names Natsu!" He grinned widely, Lucy looking back up at him. "Natsu, well, err, my name is Lucy." Lucy said as she tried explaining but Natsu didn't seem to get it. "Can I call you Luigi?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because my name is not Luigi!"

"So? I can use it as a nickname, how about it?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said _no_."

"Geez, you're no fun." Lucy shot him a look and suddenly she just wanted to give him a good slap in the face. She regrets saying all those good things about him—he was an idiot. Lucy was startled when she saw Natsu reach forward and pinch her nose with his fingers, a playful grin on his face.

"Don't be so uptight, Lucy. I was just joking." He said, making Lucy flush in embarrassment and rub her nose which hurt due to the pinching he did few seconds ago.

She watched as Natsu walked on over to the couch that was also in the room, a black dress shirt laid out on the white couch. He grabbed the towel that was around his shoulders and dried his hair, rubbing the fluffy towel over his head for a moment before tossing it to the couch and grabbing the shirt. He quickly put his arms through the sleeves of the shirt and turned towards Lucy again, buttoning the buttons as he went on over to his desk.

He grabbed the clock that was on his desk and looked at the time, seeing that it was almost 7:30AM.

A groan escaped his lips. "Man, you do keep your promises, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"You came right on time . . ." Natsu murmured, his onyx eyes shifting to look at Lucy then back at the clock, his hands now reaching for the sleeves of the shirt. He started to roll them up, doing it to the other sleeves once he was done with the first one. He finished and huffed, facing Lucy who looked at Natsu in a curious manner, wondering what he was blabbing on about.

"Hey, you're actually not that ugly."

Lucy felt like he just gave her face a slap and she froze, an angered expression replacing her curious. "_Excuse me_?"

"I said you're not ugly."

"Well aren't you shy about speaking your mind," Lucy muttered, sarcasm laced around the words but Natsu didn't seem to pick it up. "Nah, I actually don't care."

"You don't say?"

"Calm down, Luigi, can't you take a joke?"

"It's _Lucy_ for the final time!" Lucy shouted causing Natsu to smirk and walk on over to his bookshelf. Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, her liking of this guy dropping in a fast pace. He was _not_ like how she imaged he'll be.

Lucy turned to look at him again and saw that his pointer finger was trailing on the books starting from the top, slowing reaching the bottom. When he was in the middle part of the bookshelf he suddenly stopped, his face brightening up.

"Ah-ha! There it is!" He pulled out a dark blue book, a grin appearing on his face. Lucy watched him hold the book out, the man sucking in some air to blow it out on top of the book, the dust exploding in the air in front of him. She watched him wave the dust away and walk on over to his desk, the man looking through the book in a quick way, checking it's condition. Once he found that it was in good condition he looked up at the blonde who was staring at him.

"Hey, catch!" He threw the book towards her, Lucy's eyes widening as she extended her arms to catch the book.

She barely caught the book as she sighed in relief seeing that she didn't damage the book in any way. She looked up to shoot the man a glare, clutching the book to her chest. "Hey! What was that for? You could have at least _handed_ me the book not throw it!"

"You were far away and I wanted to test your catching abilities."

"It's not like we're going sports or something!" Natsu shrugged and sat down on his chair. He leaned back against his chair and put his feet on the table again, wrapping his arms around his head. "That's the book of what to do and what not to do. It's basically a book of rules so read it over and report back to me in an hour or whenever I need you." Natsu waved her off, Lucy feeling rage building up inside her. She just wanted to take the book she had in her hand and smack him right across the face with it but she knew that was impossible. The guy writes her pay-checks and if he didn't, she knew she would have already smacked that grin right off his face. He was her boss and she was his assistant. And that was it.

Lucy huffed and turned around, walking on over to the couch getting ready to read the book.

She swore once she saw her blue-haired best friend again she will have a very _friendly_ chat about setting her up with this—this _imbecile._ How was she going to enjoy her job when she had to deal with _that_? Lucy sighed and opened the book, looking at the first page.

Might as well get started because this book was _thick_.

* * *

**A/N: **So, here is the second chapter of _The Boss Of Me! _I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for all the lovely review and I really appreciate everyone of you supporting me and this story. :D  
Thanks a lot, once again, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_She swore once she saw her blue-haired best friend again she will have a very__friendly__chat about setting her up with this—this__imbecile.__How was she going to enjoy her job when she had to deal with__that__? Lucy sighed and opened the book, looking at the first page._

_Might as well get started because this book was _thick_._

* * *

Lucy just finished reading the book and slammed it on the coffee table, groaning a bit. She leaned back against the couch and thanks the heavens she had finally finished reading that thick-ass book which was not interesting at all. She loved books but this one was so boring she had the urge to chuck it somewhere and go have a donut or something but her boss told her to read it so she did.

She looked to where Natsu was sitting and envied him; see that he was snoring away on his desk while time ticked away. She wonders how he manages the job and how in the world he was the owner of this successful business.

Lucy stood up as she straightened her clothing, walking over to his desk to check the time. It was almost 9AM and she was glad they weren't going to be the only ones in the building.

She put the clock back down and looked at Natsu, watching him snore his ass off. She stared at him for a moment, his breathing making the papers in front of him lift up a bit but fly back then, doing the same process for a moment. Lucy thought about it for a moment, wondering if she should wake him up soon because if anybody saw him like this he was sure to get fired or downgraded but knowing him for almost 2 hours, this might be normal.

Suddenly, a black marker found Lucy's eyes and she was tempted to draw on the man's face. It was childish but it was going to be fun and she wanted to live her young age the way she wanted so she reached for it but stopped when her eyes caught another marker next to it with a neon green top on it. She picked it up in her hand and read the label, smiling as she noticed it said, _Glow in the dark. _

She remembered while cleaning Natsu's desk that he had his calendar open and he had a meeting today.

Lucy snickered and opened the cap up, leaning in to draw something goofy on his face.

_Payback is a bitch, Natsu._

~**X**~

Lucy read a magazine as she seated on the couch, watching as the clock ticked by and how Natsu _still_ didn't wake up. It's been almost an hour and he was going to be late to the meeting but Lucy didn't feel like waking him up.

Her eyes widen when she remembered something she read in the rule book earlier. "_The assistant's job is to keep the boss in check and on time to his meetings. If failed to do so the assistant must be fired immediately." _Lucy stood up and quickly made her way to Natsu, putting her hands on his shoulders to shake him awake. She didn't want to get fired so soon, she only had the job for 3 hours! "Natsu! Natsu, wake up! Natsu!"

He gurgled in his sleep, Lucy finding it a bit disgusting. "Natsu, wake up! You have a meeting in 5 minutes!"

"5 more minutes, Luigi."

"_It's Lucy!_" Lucy shouted, jolting Natsu awake as she screamed in his ear. He rubbed his eye with his right fist and looked at Lucy, blinking a couple of times. "You have a meeting in _5 minutes, you dork!_" Lucy shouted pointing at the clock that was at his table ticking away, his eyes widening for a second.

"Shit! Erza is going to kill me if I'm late!" Natsu shouted as he stood up, grabbing his papers to run towards the door. "I'll see you later, Luce! Take care of the office for me!"

Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms, tsking. "Idiot."

While Lucy was office-sitting Natsu ran down the hallway and down the stairs, running past the workers who greeted him but got ignored, the man turning to a corridor to run into somebody. He fell to the ground along with the woman who squealed as she fell to her bum, Natsu cursing out loud. He gasped as he remembered the meeting, getting on his knees to grab the fallen paper.

"Shit, shit, shit! Erza is going to seriously murder me!"

"Erza?" Natsu looked up to see his childhood friend, Lisanna looking at him with knitted eyebrows. "Hi Lisanna, I'm really busy right now—great dress you have on!—but now I need to go so yeah, bye!" Natsu grinned at her for a moment before dashing off, spinning around to dodge the next person.

He left Lisanna there with a confused expression, the pink-haired man barging into a room full of people. Everyone turned their head to look at him, Natsu breathing hard as he grinned at them. "S—sorry I'm late."

"Natsu. You're 2 minutes late,"

"Psh, 2 minutes, no biggy!"

"Natsu," A scarlet-haired woman glared at him making most of the males in there shrink in their seat along with Natsu, the owner of Fairy Tail Inc. walking towards her. "Hey, let it go, Erza! He's earlier than normal!" One guy shouted laughing a bit while Natsu smiled at him, shooting him a thankful grin. He grinned back and Erza sighed, Natsu now standing next to her. "Sorry, I slightly dozed off and I accidently bumped into Lisanna on my way."

"Right, I forgot your 19th assistant quit on your yesterday." Erza sighed as she face-palmed slightly, Natsu smiling innocently.

"Oh, no need to worry about Mario! I got another one just today—her name is Luigi!" The whole room gotten dangerously quiet as they stared at Natsu, wondering what in the world he was saying. "Natsu, I think you play too much Mario." One of the representatives of Lamia Scale said, sweat-dropping at the thought.

"Ah, such a lucky kid, he has time to play games!" Goldmine, owner of Quatro Cerberus Corporations, said. "Alright, settle down!" Erza said causing the chatting to die off, the woman facing Natsu who stared at her. "Natsu, do you mean _Maria_?"

"Yes, that's what I said, Mario."

"No, not _Mario._ It's _Maria._" Erza sighed, shaking her head side to side. "No wonder she quit on you. And who is this Luigi girl, now?"

"My new assistant!"

"What the—you and I will talk later, for now, let's resume the meeting."

"Yes ma'am!" The room erupted with agreements, everyone scooting in their chair or sitting up to listen to Natsu's words. They turned on the projection screen and Erza turned the lights off, Natsu grabbing his pointer. "Alright guys, as you see Fairy Tail and other—"Natsu turned to face the crowd but when he saw the faces they were making him immediately stopped talking. Some looked at him as if he was weird, some looking like they were confused, but most of them looked like they were going to burst out laughing. "Uhm, what?"

"Natsu . . . What—what's on your face?" An orange haired male asked, trying his best not to laugh. "Loke, can't you see?" One nudged the owner of the Spirit Inc. asked, putting one of his palms against his lips. "He—he's handsome!" Soon, the whole place burst into laughter, confusing Natsu even more.

"What the hell are you guys laughing about?"

"Ah, Natsu-Kun looks adorable!"

"Adorable! Bob said he's adorable!"

"Loke—he looks so m—manly!"

"What the hell?" Natsu shouted, obviously confused and angry now. The lights turned on once more and the markings disappeared, making everyone make their laughter fade away. "What were you laughing at?" Natsu shouted, crossing his arms over his chest while he glared at everyone in the room.

Erza sighed as she handed him a mirror, turning the lights off again to allow the glow in the dark markings show up on his face. Natsu's face shifted into complete horror as the room burst into laughter once more, Natsu's face becoming a slight pink.

"What—what the . . . _LUCY!_"

* * *

When it was around 11 Lucy was wondering when Natsu will be back, playing with a rubix cube she had found on Natsu's desk, trying to figure it out. She was bored out of her mind and he was taking so long she even got time to organize the bookshelf and put the books in alphabetic order. She cleaned his table and even cleaned the whole office but he still wasn't back!

Lucy sighed as she turned the rubix cube around, tossing it on the coffee table. She was so bored and she wonders if Natsu found out it was her who drew on his face. Lucy leaned against the couch as she jolted, hearing the door slam open. She looked up to see a red-faced Natsu stomping towards her, looking pretty angry and embarrassed. "You!"

"Y—yes?"

"It was _you_, wasn't it?"

"What was me?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, acting dumb. She knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to give it away so fast. Natsu shot Lucy a glare and put a hand over his mouth, staring at her with his onyx orbs before speaking. "You drew on my face with glow in the dark marker, didn't you?" Lucy gasped, pretending to look shock. "Who drew on your face, Mr. Dragneel?"

"It's _Natsu_, and it must have been you! You were with me the entire time!"

"Yeah, it was me, Mr. Dragneel."

"I knew it! And stop calling me Mr. Dragneel. Call me Natsu,"

"Okay Mr. Dragneel." Natsu glared at her, an annoyed expression crossing his features. "What did I just say?"

"What did I just say?"

"Before that,"

"I don't know, don't remember." Lucy shrugged, a small grin appearing on her face as Natsu stared at her with an annoyed expression. Suddenly, he chuckled, making Lucy cock her head to the side. "Ah, I see what you're doing."

"Hm? What am I doing?"

"You want to play that game with me, huh, Luigi?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at him, pressing her lips into a tight line. Natsu leaned in closer and smirked as Lucy's eyes widen and her cheeks turned a slight pink color, staring right into her eyes. "Let me warn you—I don't play to get even. I play to _win,_" Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Hm, you're interesting, you know that?" Natsu pointed out making Lucy blush just a tiny bit. He chuckled and went on over to his desk, sitting down to look around his desk. "Did you finish the book?"

"Yep, I did."

"Good,"

"Are you going to test me on it?" Natsu looked up and snorted, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow. "I don't even know a single word in that book—why would _I_ test _you_ on some book I never actually read?" Lucy felt her jaw drop and her whole world shatter. So she read that book for nothing? She wasted one hour of her life reading that book for _nothing_? Lucy felt fury rise up inside her body, grabbing the closest thing to her—which was the rubix cube—and chuck it at Natsu who easily caught it in his left hand. "Whoa, calm down, Luce."

"How many times do I have to say my name is _Lucy_?" The blonde roared in fury, wanting to throw every single thing at him but she knew she couldn't do that. The rubix cube was only a friendly warning. _Friendly_.

Natsu held the rubix cube in his hands, his mind wandering. She could actually be the second Erza. "Hey Luigi—"He started to speak but stopped when he saw the woman lunge at him.

Before he knew it he was running around his office grinning like a fool which an angered woman chased him from behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter up for _The boss_! Ah, it took me a while to write this because I was so tired but I really wanted to update some of my stories so here it is!

I hope you liked it and thanks for reading, review for mwah.


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Before he knew it he was running around his office grinning like a fool which an angered woman chased him from behind._

* * *

"Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too."

"Remind me _why_ I'm doing this again?"

"Because, you're my assistant."

"Assistants don't wash their boss's faces!" Lucy threw the bar of soap down on his table, crossing her arms over her chest. Natsu smirked at her, liking how a squeaking sound came from his skin as he rubbed his chin. "Well, you're the one who drew on my face with _permanent _glow in the dark marker so _you_ should be the one cleaning it off." Natsu simply stated causing Lucy to huff. "Anyways, you're my assistant. You're here to assist me," Natsu grabbed the pink soap that was thrown on his desk moments ago, handing it back to the blonde who whined. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm hungry too—believe me, more than you can ever imagine—but I need you to scrub this marker off me because I have another meeting today!"

"Well, payback is a bitch and this is what you deserved so _you_ do it!" Lucy tossed him back the soap, glaring at him slightly. Natsu raised a brow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Miss Heartfillia, did you forget? I am your boss and you are my assistant, you _must_listen to me." Lucy opened her mouth to retort something back when Natsu's door slammed open, causing the two of them to jump and Natsu step around his desk to cover Lucy.

Natsu's eyes widen when he realized who it was, tackling Lucy to the ground as a book was thrown at their direction, aiming for Natsu's head. Lucy looked up in pure horror, Natsu gulping at the doorway.

Oh, he was _so _screwed.

Soon, a scarlet-haired woman stomped towards them, her red hair flying all around and her death glare scaring Lucy and Natsu shitless. "Natsu," The woman hissed causing Natsu to gulp once more, Lucy's hands tightening around his scarf. "I want an explanation on _why _Gray is walking around only in his boxers." Lucy made a face at the thought of some worker in the building doing that, a small chuckle escaping Natsu's mouth. "How am I supposed to know? Ice Princess always does that—shouldn't we all be used to it already?"

"Did you forget the dress-code, Natsu?"

"I didn't . . . but it's not _me_ who you should be yelling at, it should be that icy bastard."

"Natsu, you are the boss and owner of this company and he works for you so you better go talk to him about it."

"He won't listen to me!"

"If he denies tell him he needs to deal with _me_." Lucy gulped as she looked at the scarlet woman, still lying on the floor while Natsu was on top. She suddenly felt so bad for this _Gray_ because Lucy was sure she didn't want to deal with this Erza woman.

Erza's angered expression dropped as her brown eyes fell on the blonde below Natsu, her eyes widening as their eyes met. "Natsu—get off her!" Natsu looked down to look at the blushing blonde, completely forgetting about her. No wonder he felt a tug on his neck time to time, it was Lucy pulling on his scarf. "Oh, I actually forgot about you," Natsu got off Lucy, sitting on the floor in front of Lucy. Lucy looked at Natsu with a blush on her face, standing up to dust herself off. "Amazing how you can forget about me so quickly,"

"Hey, I'm sorry—I don't pay attention a lot." Lucy scoffed and turned to face Erza, the woman staring Lucy down. "Who are you?"

"I—I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu's assistant."

"My _20th_ assistant!" Natsu shouted proudly, Erza shooting him a glare to tell him to shut up. "I see . . . he was talking about some Luigi person but I wasn't so sure." Lucy sighed and shook her head, covering her forehead with her palm. "I'm sorry, he tends to get my name mixed up with Luigi for some reason."

"Yeah, he's gotten his last assistant, Maria, mixed up with Mario." Lucy shuffled a giggle as she covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Erza smiled at her, shifting her gaze to the man that was on the floor. "What are you doing? Go tell Gray!"

"Y—yes ma'am!" Natsu saluted the woman before bolting out of the room, leaving Lucy and Erza alone by themselves. Lucy suddenly felt intimidated by the scarlet woman, gulping a bit. She never thought she'll meet somebody as scary as this woman—Erza was it? "So, did you have lunch, Lucy?"

"No, Natsu was making me scrub the marker off his face . . ." Lucy mumbled s her stomach growled once more, her cheeks flushing. Erza looked at Lucy in amusement cocking an eyebrow at her direction. "It is _you_?" She asked making Lucy nod slowly, afraid she might burst. She didn't want to loose her job so soon—she just got it 4 hours ago. "And I thought it was Gray." Erza tsked, shaking her head back and forth. Lucy laughed sheepish and rubbed her arm, smiling at the scarlet woman. "Come, Lucy. We shall get some lunch together and we could talk a bit more,"

Lucy waved her hand in front of her frantically, looking a bit surprised. "A—ah, no! Natsu and I should probably—"

"Forget about Natsu, you're coming with me and that's final." Erza shot Lucy a dangerous look and she nodded, squealing a bit. Lucy went to go retrieve her purse and jacket, following Erza who escorted her out of Natsu's room.

Once they were in the elevator and going down to where Erza's office was, Lucy was feeling a bit more comfortable around Erza. Erza was beautiful and she seemed real nice, just maybe not to Natsu or this Gray person. When the elevator dinged and the two came out, she saw many people scattered around places, at their desks working on something, and she recognized most of the people there. When she noticed a blue-haired woman working behind a desk she walked on over to her friend, telling Erza she'll be right back as Erza went to her desk to retrieve her stuff.

Lucy walked towards her friend and stood in front of the female, smiling brightly. "Levy-Chan!" The said woman looked up, her face stretching into a huge smile. "Lu-Chan!" The short woman stood up and flung her arms around Lucy, squeezing her tight. "Oh, Lu-Chan! Look how professional you look!"

"Thank you!" Lucy laughed, pulling away to smile at her friend. "Where are you going, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked as she noticed Lucy had her bag and coat with her in her arms. She suddenly looked worried as she looked into her friend's brown orbs. "Did you quit? Get fired?"

"What? No! I'm going to go get lunch with Erza," Lucy laughed, finding it a bit weird Levy would think that she already got fired or quit. Levy sighed in relief and smiled at Lucy and nodded, "Erza is a great person, have fun with her."

"What about you?"

"I'll be going later. Have fun and eat lots of yummy foods, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you later." Lucy smiled, turning to bump into a tall man. Lucy reeled back and looked at the person, tilting her head upwards just a bit to come face to face with her boss. "Where are you going, Luce?"

"Erza is taking me out to lunch sooo," Lucy looked away awkwardly. Natsu scrunched his face up in confusion, looking at the blonde woman. "You're my assistant—you need to eat with _me_."

"Well, Erza insisted I go with her so . . ." Lucy trailed off once more, looking at Natsu who raised a brow at her. "Where is she?"

"She's went to go get her things but I don't know what's taking her so long . . ." Lucy mumbled, looking at Natsu who looked behind him then around the place. He grabbed Lucy's hand and started to drag her towards the elevator, startling the blonde. "H**—**hey, I want to have lunch with Erza so I don't die so can you just—"

"Erza is probably flirting with her husband somewhere and she might be having lunch with him so no use."

"Husband? But she invited me—"

"Want to be the awkward third wheel?" Natsu asked, stopping in front of the elevator to stare right into Lucy's eyes making her flush and shake her head. "Good," Natsu said as he pressed the button to the elevator, waiting for it to come up. Lucy stayed silent as she felt Natsu's hot, large hands on her wrist, her eyes focused on his tan pair of hands clutching onto her. Why didn't he let her go yet?

Suddenly a voice was heard from behind them, making Lucy jump and Natsu turn around, a small smirk on his lips. "Hey, flame-head!"

"Yo, underwear prince." Lucy turned around and faced the person Natsu just called, _Underwear prince _her brown orbs focusing on the man in front of her. He was a handsome man with dark eyes and dark hair, a cross necklace hanging from his neck as he wore a white dress-shirt and black pants, a smirk on his lips. "What? Going to take this hot babe up to your office and molest her?" Lucy gawked at him, blushing millions of different shades of red and pink.

Natsu scowled at him and glared, his grip tightening around Lucy's wrist. "This is my _assistant__, _not some slut that I'll bring in to fuck in my office." Natsu snapped making Lucy question his sex life. How many woman has he been with if this guy is coming up to him asking if she was some fuck-buddy to Natsu?

"She's pretty hot—better than that Maria chick."

"Whatever—what do you want? Get back to work you stripper," Natsu scolded, looking at the elevator door wondering why it wasn't coming yet. Gray rolled his eyes and smiled at Lucy, holding his hand out. "Names Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you." Lucy smiled and reached for his hand, nodding. "Names Lucy Heartfillia." The two nodded at each other, smiling sweetly. _So this is Gray,_ thought Lucy, looking at the man in front of her. He wasn't half-bad and maybe seeing him half-naked won't be as bad either.

Finally, the elevator made a sound making Natsu cheer and yank Lucy in before Gray got the chance to say anything more. "See you, sucker." Natsu grinned, giving him a salute before the elevator closed. As the door closed Lucy yanked her hand away from him, rubbing the spot he held. She shot him a dirty look as Natsu eyed her curious. "You know—you're a horrible boss."

"No, I am the perfect boss."

"Yeah, right." Lucy scoffed, crossing her arms over her huge chest. Natsu snickered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning in close. "Don't worry, I like you so I'll be nice!" He gave her a cheeky grin and Lucy blushed once again, pushing him away. "When can we get lunch? I'm starving, you know." Lucy said as she kept distance between them, watching as the numbers got higher and higher.

Natsu just shrugged, taking his phone out to check a few things. "What do you like?"

"I like food," Lucy paused for a moment. "_Edible_ food."

"Well, I don't expect you to eat trash," Natsu said, scratching his neck. Lucy sighed and face-palmed, hearing the elevator ding and the doors open. She quickly got out of the elevator, Natsu following her. "We can order if you like because I have a lot of take-out menus."

"I don't want to make a mess and I wanted to go out and eat . . ."

"Sure, I'll buy you some lunch then. I just have to grab my wallet and such,"

"Eh? You sure? Cause I could go with Levy-Chan since you're busy—"Lucy started but stopped talking as Natsu snorted and reached into his drawer. "I honestly don't care because I rather eat than sit and work." Natsu grabbed his brown wallet and shoved it in his pocket, walking around his desk to come over to Lucy. He grabbed her coat and tossed it on his desk, earning a protest from the blonde.

"You won't be needing that," He winked, grabbing her arms to escort her out of his office. "I'm warm enough." Lucy allowed him to take her some place, having a dumbfounded expression on her face. The two were already outside by the time Lucy regained her mind, wondering what in the world happened to that idiot she knew hours earlier. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu now walked with his arm connected with Lucy's, shrugging as she asked. "I don't know—the first restaurant I see."

"Ew, what if it's a bad place?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Erm, since 4 years . . ."

"Then I don't know why you're saying that because all of the places here are delicious," Natsu scoffed at Lucy as he turned his head left to right, looking for some place he could eat some lunch. He was so hungry that he could almost eat a whale which might be possible for the young Dragneel. "You're right,"

"I'm always right," Natsu smirked, his face beaming as he found a place. "There!" He pointed at a tall, big building, grabbing Lucy's hand to run on over there. Lucy blushed as she came inside the place with Natsu, feeling his large warm hand wrapped around her tiny cold ones. "This place . . ." Natsu sighed happily, waiting for somebody to escort them to a table. "You like 8-Island?"

"Yeah, I do! They're delicious," Natsu licked his lips, imagining all the food he'll devour.

The pair went towards a table as a waiter came and escorted them to the table, setting two menus in front of them. Natsu immediately opened the menu and looked through it, his eyes wide and twinkling. Lucy sighed and looked through the menu she had in her hands, looking at the delicious foods they served. When she finally saw what she wanted she set the menu down, watching as the waiter came. "Hi, can I have the rice and curry, please?"

"Sure thing, miss. And for you sir?"

"Can I have everything spicy and that is meat?"

The waiter sputtered, his eyes widening. "E—everything?"

"Natsu, what the—"

"Yes, everything." Natsu flashed a wide grin making the waiter nod slowly, writing it down as Lucy stared at him in shock. Natsu closed the menu and grabbed Lucy's, smiling at the wide-eyed girl. Once the waiter was gone, Lucy spoke. "Are you _crazy_?" Natsu cocked a brow at her, grabbing the cup to take a sip of his ice water. "Ordering all that food—will you be able to finish it? Hell, can you _pay_ for all of it?"

"Yeah, why can't I? I own Fairy Tail, a famous successful business,"

"But—but still!"

"I'm can pay for yours and mine so don't worry," Natsu rolled his eyes making Lucy scowl at him. She took a sip of her drink and narrowed her eyes onto the floor.

Damn rich people.

"So, tell me abut yourself." Lucy looked up, cocking an eyebrow at the male in front of her. "Like?"

"Anything," Lucy stared at him for a while, wondering what she should say. "Tell me about yourself first," Natsu shrugged, a small amused smile coming to his lips. "Alright, but promise me you'll be honest." He leaned against the table, his elbows plopped in front of him. Lucy nodded and also leaned in, smiling slightly. "Promise,"

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, I'm sorry I ended it with a cliffy. I just had to finish writing and update at least _one_ of my stories to tell all my fans the news. I won't be—_won't_ be updating for a while due to the fact my mother had passed away recently and I need to do all those things. I need to focus on my studies and such so I might so late updates or so. Please forgive me so please be patient and I shall have them updated when I have the time.

Thank you for reading and hope you guys understand.


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Anything," Lucy stared at him for a while, wondering what she should say. "Tell me about yourself first," Natsu shrugged, a small amused smile coming to his lips. "Alright, but promise me you'll be honest." He leaned against the table; his elbows plopped in front of him. Lucy nodded and also leaned in, smiling slightly. "Promise,"_

* * *

"You pervert, why do you need to know my bra size for?!"

"Because we're sharing information and I'm your boss so whenever you need a bra call I can buy you one without asking what size you are." Lucy stared at Natsu if he grew two heads, blushing real hard. She almost choked on her rice and curry as the man in front of her asked her questions while waiting for his food. She now knew that this guy was also an pervert. "B—bra call? Why would I need a bra call for?"

"You know—what if your bra accidently falls off or something,"

"That is never going to happen!"

"Hey—I'm saying _what if_." Lucy shook her head as she blushed furiously, finding it a bit ridiculous. This guy was full of surprises and they were adding up all on her dislike list. She looked at him as she did not want to risk choking once more, sitting while waiting for his food to arrive so she could start eating again. "What size?"

"Guess!"

"I'm guessing you have a special cup because your racks are—"

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted, throwing a piece of carrot at his face. Natsu whipped the carrot away and scowled at her, the blonde sticking her tongue out at him. "That wasn't nice,"

"I don't care." Lucy huffed as she grabbed her spoon and shoved it in her mouth, chewing while having a small cute pout on her lips. Natsu stared at her in amusement, a small smile on his lips. "If I guess correctly would you say yes?" Lucy stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding, the spoon slowly sinking in her bowl of curry. Natsu smirked and leaned back against his chair, staring right at Lucy trying to think of a size. "D?"

"Mm, close."

"Double D?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, moving her plate of food as the waiter came and gave Natsu his first dish, telling him his others would come one by one. Natsu dug right in, chewing and swallowing the burger in less than 5 minutes.

Lucy watched in amusement and horror as she watched him gobble the burger up in no time.

Soon, the next plate arrived. "For a good-looking man like you—you sure know how to eat." Natsu smirked as he chewed on his spicy chicken patty, swallowing the chewed up food down. "Thanks, you eat like a man also."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy cried out making Natsu shrug. "What I said,"

"That's not a compliment!" Natsu shrugged once more and Lucy huffed, setting her spoon down on the table to cross her arms. She plate was empty and clean and seeing Natsu eat his food made her loose her appetite. "Mm, alright, I got everything I need to know about you. That's great," Natsu grinned, taking a sip of his water. Lucy nodded and sat there, watching him pick at his salad. "Oh wait, I don't know anything about your family."

"That, you don't need to know just yet."

"Why not? You live alone?"

"I live with Levy," Natsu nodded as he remembered something Levy talking about living with her best friend since elementary school. "Then what about your family—"

"Hey, you didn't mention anything about your family so why _I_ have to?"

"Because I'm your boss." Lucy glared at him, growing tired of hearing those words over and over again. She knew he was her boss but because he was her boss he made her do things she didn't want to do.

Another thing that was added to her hate list.

"My mother died when I was young and my father ran away leaving me all alone at age 15, alright?" Lucy tsked, looking away as she took a sip of her water. She could feel her bosses stare and she felt uncomfortable, the sadness she held within her bubbling up once more.

She didn't want to cry—not in front of this guy at least.

Lucy looked back at Natsu and grimaced as she noticed he has this pitiful look on his face, his dark eyes growing wide and alarming. Lucy put her hand up, ready to tell him it's alright but before she knew it Natsu was hugging her like an oversized teddy bear.

"Oh Luce . . ."

"_Lucy_." Lucy repeated, finding it annoying he _still_ didn't call her, her name yet. And why was he hugging her, exactly?

"Luce, I was abandoned when I was born and found by a guy named Igneel. He raised me till I was 7 then he disappeared . . . I'm still searching for him now, even though I'm 24 years old, I'm still looking for the man who took care of me when I was just a baby. Fairy Tail was my new home when I was around 8 years of age . . . do you see now why Fairy tail is important to me?" Lucy suddenly felt very numb and sad, her eyes widening. She never thought she'll find somebody that she could relate family problems too—why hasn't she known this sooner?

"Natsu . . . I—"

"Lucy, even though your mother is someplace else and father is nowhere to be found, keep on living. Make your mother and father proud."

"I—I will," Lucy muttered, looking down on the floor as she now felt bad, frowning. Lucy was about to wrap her arms around him till he backed away, his arms on her shoulder as he grinned at her, Lucy staring right at his face the frown still present.

"Good!"

"Natsu—"

"Man, I think I'm full. I'm going to go cancel those orders and pay for the meal—be back in a flash!" Natsu said as he turned away to walk away, leaving Lucy sitting there by herself. She watched as he retreated, her eyes softening as his figure. He sure was a strong person and Lucy admired him for that.

Lucy looked at the seat in front of her and saw that Natsu had about 4 plates stacked up on top of each other, frowning as their little lunch date was so short. She didn't want to call it a date but it felt like one so she was calling it one—anyways, who wouldn't want to go on a date with Natsu? He was pretty good-looking and successful which Lucy didn't mind at all.

But after knowing Natsu for a good day Lucy knew that Natsu would be one weird annoying boyfriend so she thinks she'll pass for right now.

When somebody took a seat in Natsu's seat Lucy expected it to be Natsu but when she looked up she saw that it was some blonde guy smirking right at her. Lucy cocked her head to the side, confused and a bit curious on whom this guy might be. He sort of looks like Natsu with the spiky hair and toothy grin but then again, everyone looked like Natsu when she looked at males today. "Hey beautiful, you here alone?" He asked making Lucy roll her eyes and sigh. A flirt; great.

"No, I am not."

"I don't see anybody here,"

"Well, he went to go pay so I think it's time for you to go." Lucy said as she looked away, uninterested in the guy. He looked like a total asshole and Lucy did _not_ go for guys like him.

The guy frowned a bit as he stood up, standing in front of Lucy. "Come on, why you don't come with me and I'll show you a good time unlike the guy you're with." He winked and Lucy felt disgusted, slapping his hand away. "No thanks,"

"Why not? I could give you a good time,"

"I think the lady said no." Lucy and the guy both turned their head towards the source where the voice came from, Lucy's face lightening up as the male scoffed, clicking his tongue towards him. Lucy stood up and ran on over to Natsu who hid her behind his back, trying to check if she was okay. "Did he touch you anywhere?" He asked, looking at every inch of her body making her blush and shake her head. "Tch, he better have not."

"Uh, if you love-birds are done, I am still here." Natsu turned around and glared at the blonde, his taller and bigger body blocking Lucy's. "What do you want, Sting?"

"I heard you were out eating Lunch with your assistant and wanted to see the poor girl."

"Poor girl?" Lucy echoed, knitting her eyebrows together. "What's it to you?" Natsu sneered, looking at the blonde, Sting, who smirked. "Nothing, I was just wondering." He shrugged causing Natsu to growl, turning around towards Lucy who looked up at Natsu's angry face. "It doesn't concern you so just go away. Let's go Luce," Natsu put his hands on her shoulders, spinning her around to push her towards the exit. "E—eh?" Lucy said as she was pushed towards the exit, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. "Sabertooth will bring you fairies down!" Sting laughed before his laughing was muted, the two outside of the restaurant.

Once they were out, Natsu was cursing and scowling, muttering words under his breath Lucy had no clue on. She just watched as he ruffled his hair, glaring at the ground while cursing, the pink-haired male paying no attention on Lucy. But when Lucy put her hand on his arm in a worried manner, his attention was immediately shifted to the woman in front of him. "Natsu..?"

"Oh, sorry, let's head back." Natsu flashed a reassuring smile as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and grabbing her elbow, pushing her towards the Fairy Tail building located a couple blocks away. Lucy suddenly stopped as she planted her heel on the floor, startling the man behind her. "Natsu, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop brushing everything off like it's a normal thing."

"But I'm not—"

"Who was that guy? Why were you so angry?" Lucy turned around, grabbing his arms to squeeze slightly, frowning. Natsu pursed his lips and sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "That, in the restaurant, was my cousin Sting Eucliffe. Owner of Sabertooth corporations."

"Cousin? Sabertooth corporations?"

"Yes, and as you can see, he is a major asshole." Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval, glaring at the ground again. Lucy frowned as she looked at his frowning face and sighed, pulling away from him to put her palm against her forehead. "Look, it seems like you two are in bad terms but don't let him get to you, alright?"

"Yeah, I know." Natsu shrugged making Lucy scowl at him again. "There you go again!"

"What am I doing?"

"You're always brushing it off—urgh." Natsu stared at Lucy, cocking his head to the side. She was so weird and so confusing Natsu couldn't help but like her. And he never had an assistant who cared about him in general; it made him feel a bit good. He suddenly grinned, flinging his arms around the woman who squeaked in surprise, the man hugging her tightly.

"You're the best, Luce!"

Lucy flushed in embarrassment as she saw the looks strangers gave her and him as they passed by them, some whispering how _cute_ they looked together. Lucy pushed him away and gave him a scowl, shaking her head back and forth. "No," Lucy said before turning to walk away.

She _so_ didn't want to deal with his stupid puppy face and being surprise-hugged in public again was _not_ so pleasing in her eyes.

~**X**~

"You saw that Eucliffe bastard and didn't beat the crap out of him? What if wrong with you?" Erza shouted as she shook the pink-haired male back and forth scaring the blonde half to death. Gray stood behind them sighing while Lucy stood behind Gray, worrying about the man who was being harassed by the red-haired woman. "S—shouldn't we stop her?"

"Nah, this is normal and that idiot deserves it."

"D—deserves it? _Normal_?" Lucy gasped, watching as Natsu was looking pretty much dead now. "How dare you walk back in here without killing him?" Erza barked, shaking Natsu even more violently. "I—I was p—protecting Lucy!" Natsu managed to say as he suddenly felt sick over all the shaking Erza did.

Erza suddenly stopped shaking him back and forth as she looked at Lucy who squeaked, hiding behind Gray who sighed once more. "Protecting? He did something to Lucy?"

"He actually—"

"I'm going to _kill_ him! Lucy!"

"Y—yes!"

"Did he hurt you? Touch you anywhere inappropriate?"

"N—no, all he did was flirt then Natsu came to the rescue . . . "Lucy said as she looked at her boss who looked like he had passed out, feeling bad all of a sudden. She couldn't image what Erza could do when she was really angry—could Erza kill somebody without mercy? "I'm still going to hurt that bastard." Erza said while looking at Natsu who let out a weak agreement. The scarlet-woman let go of his front shirt and dropped him to the floor, sighing to look at Lucy and Gray who stared at them both, the male gasping for air. "Get back to work, Gray. Lucy—you can go take care of Natsu,"

"Y—yes ma'am!" Lucy squeaked, rushing on over to Natsu as Erza and Gray both left the office, leaving the all alone once more. "Natsu, snap out of it, Natsu!"

"T—that scarlet-haired monster . . ."

"I—is she normally like that?" Lucy asked, gulping as the pink-haired man shook his head back and forth to blink again and again. "Only when she's angry. She's really cute and nice when she's . . . not like that."

"I'm glad she didn't yell at me for skipping on her lunch date with her."

"Instead you went on a date with me,"

"D—date? Pffft—!" Lucy looked away, crossing her arms as she flushed once again. Unknowingly Natsu smiled at the embarrassed woman, his hand reaching up to grab her hand. Lucy looked equally surprised and embarrassed when she felt his warm hand wrapping around her tiny ones, her brown orbs locking with his onyx orbs. He smiled at her for a while before he spoke, "Help me up because I can see your panties from this view."

Lucy blushed even harder and screamed, _pervert _as she slapped him in the face, getting up to run away.

Another thing that was listed in her dislike list—he was too blunt.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 5, updated! Well guys, I have the next chapter updated so please don't hurt meee! I'm writing, _The chase_ right now so I might as well update that as soon as I update this one.

Don't forget to review and read that story along with this one! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy blushed even harder and screamed,__pervert__as she slapped him in the face, getting up to run away._

_Another thing that was listed in her dislike list—he was too blunt._

* * *

"So, Lu-Chan how was your first day at work?"

"Horrible," Lucy replied immediately, not even looking up from her book. Levy looked at Lucy and smiled sheepish, wrapping the towel around her shoulders as the water dripped from her shoulder-length blue hair. "Oh, why is that?"

"Because my boss is an idiot asshole who is real childish and so unsophisticated that I think he's a 7-year-old in disguise." Levy sweat-dropped as she looked at her blonde best friend, sitting down on the chair in front of her mirror. "Oh come on, Lu-Chan. Natsu isn't _that_ bad,"

"Yeah, he has some good parts to himself." Lucy flipped the page and sighed. "But in general he's an idiot."

"Yes, but he's a very nice guy."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Tell me one thing he's nice about."

"He's . . . Tall."

"Mm, yeah, and how is that going to help me?" Levy stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of something else to say. Lucy was just so hard to argue with that sometimes Levy just gave up and eventually dropped the conversation. But she had a feeling she could win this one because she has known Natsu for a while now and Lucy had just met him. "Alright, Natsu might be a little missed up but he's a great guy. He just doesn't know how to treat woman,"

"Or that Gray guy."

"Gray is his best friend from elementary school so . . . they're always like that."

"So, he basically was like that since he was a boy?" Levy nodded and Lucy nodded too, looking up for the first time. She closed her book and stood up, stretching. "Ah—well, I can tell you one thing." Lucy said as she went towards the door, smiling a bit.

"He's cute." And with that Lucy left Levy's room and Levy swore she had the weirdest friend in the world.

~**X**~

"I swear to god Natsu if you dare try to sleep again without doing your work I will shove you out that window." Lucy threatened, holding a manila envelope in her hands as she planted the other hand on her hip. She threw the pink-haired man a glare who stared at her from his desk, moving right to left as he played with a ball-point pen. "You know, you look pretty hot like that."

"You know, you're an asshole."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Natsu rolled his eyes, throwing his pen on his desk. "What is it that you want me to do, miss?"

"Erza wants you to check these documents and check which ones you like and which one you don't like."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Look, I am your _assistant_ and you are _the boss_ of this company so do your work properly, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy threw the folder on his desk, sliding right in front of him. "How many times do I have to say it's _Natsu_?" Natsu groaned, opening the papers up to see what it was. Lucy scoffed and walked on over to the couch, sitting down to cross her left leg over her right one, her black skirt riding up her leg. She tried her best to cover it up as she grabbed the planning book and started to check up on things.

"Ah, you have a meeting at 4 o'clock today."

"Yeah, I know. But I won't go if you draw on my face again,"

"Hey, it was payback." Lucy said as she snickered to herself, hearing cursing from her boss. "How about some lunch, Luce?" She heard seconds later, narrowing her eyes to the ground. "I said to do work not think about food." Natsu scoffed and leaned back against his chair, a grin on his face. "I promise I'll do it once I get back!"

"No! You're lying—I know it."

"But I'm not!"

"You're going to eat cup-ramen because you have work to do." Lucy said as she put down her planning, standing up to go to the storage room for food. Lucy heard Natsu's whining from his office but she ignored him, wanting him to do his work. _Now_ she understood why his assistants were changed constantly. He never did his work or anything and that is probably one of the reasons why his assistants quit and or were fired.

The blonde sighed and shook her head, grabbing two cup-ramen to turn around but froze when she realized that Natsu was _hungry _and he ate like a man who hasn't eaten in years. So, she turned back around and grabbed the whole box, turning around to back to the office.

She was smart this time—remembering how he almost ate all the food at that restaurant before his cousin came.

The blonde shivered as she remembered that blonde guy, setting the box down on the coffee table. "You cold?" She heard Natsu say and she looked up. She smiled and shook her head, grabbing one of the cups to open it up. "I just remembered something disturbing."

"What? Your face?"

"Why you little—"

"I'm _joking_—god. Nobody can take a joke anymore," Natsu sighed as he rolled his eyes, the blonde huffing. Lucy was about to open the cup-ramen when she noticed Natsu was staring at her, her thin eyebrow cocking in his direction. "What?"

"You know—ramen has almost 200 calories in one cup?" Lucy knitted her eyebrows together, wondering where he's going with this. "Yeah, so?"

"It's fattening."

"So what?"

"I'm surprised you don't care about your weight,"

"I do."

"So, you're going to eat ramen for lunch? How about a healthy salad or sandwich? Or maybe something else that's good?" Natsu suggested, smiling a bit. He watched as Lucy stared at him, thinking it over. He hopes she says yes. "You have work." Lucy said, pointing at the folder that was in front of Natsu. Natsu glanced at the papers and shrugged, "I can do it once we come back."

"But, I need to have you working."

"I'll do it, I promise. You know I don't do my work now but I get it done before the day ends." Lucy sighed as she knew that was true. Somehow Natsu magically gets all his work done in a flash and by the due date, surprising Lucy. "What if we get in trouble?"

"By who?"

"By Erza? Or somebody else?"

"Lucy, I'm the boss of this company—who's going to get _me_ in trouble? Even if they catch me not doing my work who are they going to report it to?" Natsu had a good point and Lucy sighed, feeling defeated. "Fine, we will go get a quick bite and come back. No goofing off and no stalling, alright?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu shot up in his seat, a huge grin on his face as he rushed to go grab the things he need. Lucy went on over to the couch to grab her purse and coat, wondering if this is a good idea. She was his assistant and she needed to make him do his work properly or _she_ is the one fired. And she was enjoying this job pretty well except for her idiot boss who is the _only_ negative thing she has about this place. Even though he had a good side—he was annoying.

* * *

"I forgot my wallet."

"_What._" Lucy was sure she was going to get a heart attack right there and then because she didn't have enough money to pay for the whole meal Natsu devoured and she was pretty sure they were going to get arrested. She never knew somebody could waste a good 200 dollars on lunch for _two_ people. But now, she might be the one paying for the meal because the idiot forgot his wallet. "I forgot my wallet back at Fairy Tail."

"How are we supposed to pay for this then?"

"Do you . . .?"

"_No!"_ Natsu sighed as he stared at the bill in front of him, wondering what he was going to do. "Erm, can you wait here while I go grab my wallet and come back? It'll only take 5 minutes—10 minutes maxed." Natsu asked and Lucy stared at him, wanting to punch him right in the face for being forgetful but she needed the money so she slowly nodded, sighing in process. "Hurry up because I don't want to be here for long."

"Alright! Be back in a flash, keep yourself out of trouble!"

"_I_ should be the one telling _you_ that!" Lucy shouted as Natsu bolted out of the place.

The blonde slumped in her seat and pouted, wanting to hurry and get back before Erza yelled at them for being so late. She didn't know Natsu would eat lunch so slowly. Well, not really slowly but he ordered a lot and he sure took his time.

Lucy sighed once again but jumped when she felt somebody touch her shoulder, her automatic reflexes kicking in. She turned around and swung her purse out towards the person but a hand caught it, brown eyes meeting purple-ish blue-ish eyes. "Good afternoon, miss." He smirked as he bowed slightly, walking on over to sit where Natsu had sat moments earlier. Lucy stared at him, tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have some lunch but I noticed you,"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, you just catch my attention." The blonde gave her a half-grin half-smirk, making the other blonde blush a bit. "Where's my idiot cousin, Natsu?" Sting asked, Lucy scowling at him. "He's not an idiot."

"Yes he is, you have to admit he's an idiot."

"He can be an idiot at some points but he's one of the smartest I have met."

"Then you must have not met a lot of people." Lucy threw Sting a look as her smirked again, leaning back against the chair. "You two go on lunch-dates a lot?" Sting asked watching as Lucy flushed again, her brown orbs turning round in embarrassment. "N—no! I'm his assistant; I need to take care of him!" Lucy sputtered, covering her red cheeks with her pale palms. "If you say so,"

"I do."

"Go back to your own company, why are you even wasting your time with me?" Lucy sneered, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt completely disgusted by him. Sting must have noticed because his smirk fell a bit. "Hey—if you're still mad about what happened last week, I'm sorry. I was just trying to do that to piss my cousin off because I saw you were with him."

"He's with me again, why don't you do it again?"

"Well, I know he's not here so I'm here accompanying you." Lucy looked at him, knitted her eyebrows together in the center of her forehead. "Why do you hate Natsu so much?"

"I don't . . ."

"Then why do you guys fight and such?"

"It's a family thing—you wouldn't understand." Sting waved her off, looking in another direction. "Did he do something to you..?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, trying to pry it off him. "Not really."

"Then why—"

"I used to look up to him and we used to be the best of cousins till he broke a promise with me, alright?" Sting snapped, still looking away as he sighed, glancing at the blonde who sat across from him. He noticed she was deep in thought and she was looking sort of cute like that. "Look up to him?"

"Yes,"

"What promise?" Sting sighed as he shook his head, wondering why he was telling her this. "Natsu and I were best friends till he entered high school."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21." Lucy nodded as she noticed they were the same age, the blonde waiting for the male to continue. "He promised me he'll always be there for me, be with me forever, and play with me anytime I wanted to but once he entered high school that ended. He started to get busier and busier but apparently he had time for his friends but not _me_."

"So . . . you're mad at him for not keeping his promise."

"He also promised me that we'll both run the company Fairy Tail together but he ditched me and went to do it all by himself. Now I own the company Sabertooth and am trying to bring Fairy tail down." Sting said making Lucy stared at him, her jaw hanging open. Bring Fairy Tail down? What has Fairy Tail done to him? Fairy tail was like a gift from the gods! "You should deal with your problems with Natsu, not the whole company!"

"But you see I know Fairy Tail means the most to Natsu so I'm going to bring that down first." Sting smirked devilishly making Lucy gawk at him, her mind processing everything that has happened. Bring down Natsu's most precious thing? Why in the world would he try to bring down such a successful business? It wasn't like it is only Natsu's; there are plenty of things and people who rely on Fairy Tail's help.

Somehow it enraged Lucy.

* * *

Natsu dodged people as he cross the street, his wallet full of money in his pocket as his hands were shoved inside there with it. He had a small smile on his face thinking about how much food he had ate and what he was going to order next time he goes there with Lucy. And Lucy somehow made him smile too.

That lady is just a wonderful weird gift from the gods.

He didn't know what it was but she just made him calm and happy—unlike anybody else she actually made him do his work and worried about him. And she didn't cry or whine about what Natsu says about them, instead, she shoots back insults. He finds it funny and somehow fun.

Natsu walked down the street as he saw the restaurant up ahead, a smile coming to his lips. He hopes he didn't keep Lucy waiting too long—he didn't want to be smacked once again.

Natsu bounced up to the front when he froze in his spot, his eyes widen as he saw Lucy in the restaurant talking with _Sting_. His cousin that he despises so much because he always tries to bring down his precious company down. Natsu watched every little thing they did, his feet frozen to the ground as he _so_ wanted to run in there and yell at them but he couldn't move for some reason.

When he was about to move the next thing he knew was happening was that Lucy has slapped Sting.

* * *

**A/N: **Not really a cliff hanger—right? X'D  
I'm just going to end this chapter right here so don't yell at mewh!

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and reading, hope you guys liked it! Review. C;


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu bounced up to the front when he froze in his spot, his eyes widen as he saw Lucy in the restaurant talking with__Sting__. His cousin that he despises so much because he always tries to bring down his precious company down. Natsu watched every little thing they did, his feet frozen to the ground as he__so__wanted to run in there and yell at them but he couldn't move for some reason._

_When he was about to move the next thing he knew was happening was that Lucy has slapped Sting._

* * *

"What were you thinking conversing with the enemy?"

"Erza—let me explain."

"Hush, Lucy."

"Yes ma'am . . . "

"Huh, Dragneel? Explain yourself; was I _not_ clear last time? I said destroy Eucliffe the next time you see him but what's the thing you do? You walk out of the restaurant with hand-in-hand with Lucy leaving Sting standing there. I mean, _come on_ Natsu." Erza hissed as she waved her hand out towards Lucy who flushed a bit, Natsu narrowing his eyes to look onto the floor.

He, in truth, was also a bit ticked off and wanted to know what Lucy and Sting were talking about back at the restaurant. He was a bit pissed to see Lucy even talked to that guy after what he did to her couple of days ago but he couldn't even utter a word after they exited the place since Erza was _standing right there_ and glaring at the two.

After that, the scarlet-haired woman dragged the two back into the building and started ranting once more.

"Natsu!"

"What do you want me to say?" Natsu snapped making Erza cross her arms over her chest and shoot him a dangerous glare. "Explain why you didn't do anything to him for the _second _time,"

"I can't just like, shoot him or something! He's also my cousin, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to bring him down before he can. Can you let him soil Fairy Tail's name?"

"Of course not but I can't do anything rash either. He's still my family member," Natsu stated sternly as he now stood up, towering over the scarlet-woman who looked up at him, her temper dropping little by little. Lucy stood by the sides as she watched them argue and fight, nervously biting on the inside of her cheek. Somehow, it made it feel like this was all because of her.

"Now would you _get out of my office_?" Natsu hissed, pointing at his door as his patience dropped down to zero. Erza looked a bit taken back by Natsu's words and threw him one last look and walked on over to Lucy, grabbing her books and uttering a thank you before leaving his office, the pink-haired male sighing in frustration.

Lucy fidgeted in her spot as she watched Natsu stand there, pinching the bridge of his noise while silence lingered in the air. She didn't want him to snap and she definitely didn't want him to yell at her but she didn't want him like that forever so she tried lightening up the mood. "Lunch was great, wasn't it?"

"_Lunch?_" Natsu echoed, the venom in his voice heard loud and clear. Lucy cringed as she shrunk a size or two, nervously tapping her pointer fingers together. She's never heard him sound like that before. "Uhm, yeah?"

"Was it Lunch or _Sting_ you mean?" Natsu said, finally looking at Lucy with his eyes narrowed, a glare appearing on his face. "What does Sting have to do with this?"

"I told you not to talk to that guy."

"He just came to apologize."

"You," Natsu snapped his fingers as he pointed at the blonde, his hand dropping as he pointed at the spot right in front of him. "Come here and explain to me—do not lie or else I'm going to punish you."

"Yes master," Lucy said, trying not to snap at him. She walked on over to him and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of him. She tilted her head upwards and looked up at him, raising a brow at him. "What were you and Sting talking about and why the hell did you slap him?"

"Why does it matter to you? Can't I talk with somebody?"

"Yes, you can. But nobody from the enemy's army."

"You're making this sound like some kind of war!"

"It is, Lucy. Can't you see Sting is trying to bring Fairy Tail down and crush us with his stupid company, Sabertooth?" Natsu leaned in close as he pointed at his window, showing the building that was visible through the window. Lucy was guessing it was Sabertooth by the looks of it and she didn't understand all of this. And she remembered Sting mentioning that too. "Lucy, look at me and explain."

"He was telling me about how you two were the best cousins and how you broke his promise and such! Why is it such a big deal, you're not even my boyfriend or anything so _back off_." Lucy backed away as she put her palms against his chest, pushing him back as the two of them stumbled backwards.

Natsu looked a bit taken back but masked it with his anger, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he looked at the floor, not even wanting to look at Lucy's cute angry face. "I'm your boss and I expect you to listen to what I say."

"_I do_. That's what I've been doing for the pass week and god, I was just talking! It's not my fault you broke a promise with him and are having some kind of civil war with him!"

"Hey—that does _not_ concern you at all so you shut your mouth!"

"Why don't you _make_ me?" Lucy snapped back at Natsu, stepping closer to him as Natsu also stepped closer to her. The two adults glared into each other's eyes as they leaned in dangerously close, not even daring to look away.

"_I will fire you, Lucy Heartfillia_." Natsu threatened, Lucy huffing at him. "If you're that angry about threatening me of fire me then _so be it_. _I quit!"_ Lucy yelled as she grabbed her clip-card that hung on her collar of her shirt, chucking it as Natsu who guarded himself. He looked back at Lucy to see her walking towards the couch, grabbing her purse and bag to stomp on over towards the door. "Lucy, I wasn't really going to fire you!"

"But I really quit so good luck on finding another assistant, asshole!"

"Lucy—did the whole week mean nothing to you? I thought you liked the job!" Natsu shouted in distress as he realized what was happening. He bent down to pick her clip-card up and ran for the door, slamming it open to see Lucy pressing the elevator button and entering the elevator.

Natsu ran on over as he stuck his hand in-between the doors, stopping it from closing. He leaned against the doors as he looked at Lucy, a pleading frown on his face. "Luce—please don't go. You're the best I've had, I need you,"

"Well too bad because I quit. And there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Lucy—please. I'm sorry I snapped but I was angry, please, just, get out of the elevator and back into my office."

"I said no! Good day, Natsu." Lucy hissed as she pushed him away, pressing the button on the key. The door closed shut and Natsu stood there, watching his 20th assistant quit on him. His _best_ assistant quit on him.

It dawned to him as soon as the door closed—what was he thinking when he said that?

~**X**~

"You _quit__?_" Levy asked in disbelief as she came home that night seeing Lucy on the couch eating some ice cream and watching some chick flick. She looked like she was getting over a break-up but in truth, it was all a misunderstanding. "Yes, because Natsu is a dick!"

"Lu-Chan . . . What happened?" Levy asked as she dumped her purse and coat on the edge of the couch, sitting right next to her best friend. Lucy shook her head as she swallowed the frozen dairy that was in her mouth, pointing at her with the spoon. "We got into a fight—he _threatened_ to fire me, and I quit! That's it," Lucy said proudly as she dug into her tub of ice-cream, Levy sighing. "Lu-Chan, I thought you said you liked this job."

"I did but if he thinks threatening to fire me will help with the fight—I will quit."

"Lu-Chaaan!"

"I don't care, I do _not_!" Lucy said as she looked at the TV, eating her frozen sweet. Levy stared at her friend as she looked like any other day when she was jobless. In a over-sized t-shirt, pantless, make-up less, and to top it all off, she had a messy bun on top of her blonde head. "The least you could do it put some pants on."

"My sweats are in the washer and I am very comfortable like this, thank you very much." Levy groaned as she got up, taking her jacket off to toss it on the couch. "Did you eat yet?"

"No, so could you make me some food because I'm getting to a good part in this movie."

"Urgh, fine." Levy slumped as she walked towards the kitchen by froze when she heard the doorbell ring. "Levy-Chan, the door!" Lucy shouted from the living room, the blue-haired woman rolling her eyes. She walked on over to the door and unlocked it, opening to find her pink-haired boss standing right outside the door. "Natsu?"

"Hey, Levy." Natsu waved a bit awkwardly, throwing her a grin. Levy stood there for a moment, stunned on what she was looking at. "Levy-Chan! Who's at the door!" Lucy shouted making Natsu raise his brow. "Nobody! Don't worry about it,"

"If you say so."

"Hey—can I talk to Lucy?" Natsu asked, pointing inside the apartment as Levy leaned against the door frame so Lucy didn't accidently see Natsu, closing the door until it had a small crack. "I doubt she'll want to see you. What happened?" Levy whispered, looking behind her every 5 seconds, a bit cautious about this. Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his spiky pink locks, shrugging. "We were arguing about something then . . . it got brought up and she . . . quit."

"You know, she really liked the job."

"I know, and I'm here to talk to her about it so let me in or bring her out?"

"Uh. . . hold on for a moment." Levy held a finger up as she reeled back her head and turned her head to the right. "Lu-Chan, put some pants on and come answer the door!" Levy yelled making Natsu's face shift into amusement. "She's pantless?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Tell her not to worry about pants," Natsu said, a smirk appearing on his lips. Levy rolled her eyes as she looked back once more. "No, you can not just come—_why?_" Levy stopped to think, knowing that she wouldn't get Lucy over to the door unless she said something that seems logical to her friend. "Just—just come on over here!" Levy sighed, giving up on making her wear some pants. Natsu hear her cheer and some shifting, the male clearing his throat to talk.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk," Levy winked as Lucy came jogging on over, opening the door wider to see Natsu standing there. His eyes shifted down immediately as he saw Lucy's bare legs. "Whoa."

"What the—_Natsu?_"

"Oh, Luce, uhm, hi."

"What do you want?" Lucy sneered, leaning against the door frame to throw him a dirty look. Natsu frowned as he looked at the cute angry face she was pulling. "Lucy, I'm sorry for what happened today—will you be my assistant again?"

"And why the hell would I do that, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Because—because I'll give you a raise!" Lucy cocked her eyebrow at his direction. "So what."

"I'll give you part of my office."

"I already have that."

"Even more than what you have."

"Nah, I fine."

"I'll buy you whatever you want."

"I don't think your money is going to buy me back."

"Please—you're the best assistant I've had and you're like my best friend. I need you, it's boring without you in the office! I don't even know when my meetings are and what I should be doing because you're not there—please come back." Natsu begged, looking at Lucy's face as it shifted from expression to expression. "And please put some pants on—you're distracting my sense of thought." Natsu said as he looked down at her legs once more, Lucy flushing to cover her legs.

"Natsu, I really enjoyed my job but you're annoying, loud, dense, stupid, and you annoy me to my very last nerve," Lucy stated making Natsu's face drop every time she added something onto that. "But—I like you very much."

"Does that mean you'll come back?" Natsu asked, his whole face lighting up at that. Lucy stared at him for a moment, thinking it over. "Hmmm, are your offers still available?" Lucy asked making his eyebrows knit together and stare at her for a moment. He sighed and remember what he had said earlier when he was begging her to come back. "If you would like."

"Then deal! I'll come back to work!"

"Alright—we'll go on a date sometime this week for you things." Natsu said as he pointed at her in mock-disgust, a blush appearing on Lucy's cheek. She squealed in delight and jumped up, grabbing Natsu's shoulders. "Thank you!" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for a brief moment. Natsu's arms went around her back in a instant and hugged her back. "You're welcome—but I expect you to be in my office tomorrow morning at 8AM—sharp. We're busy tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now go put some pants on and I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu threw her a mischivious grin before he let her go and turned around to walk away. Lucy blushed once more and scolded him, watching him leave her apartment. "Bye, Natsu!"

"Good-bye, Luce." And with that last goodbye, Natsu had once again, disappeared.

Lucy closed the door and squealed again, jumping and skipping into the kitchens Levy as chopping some vegetables on a cutting board. "I got my job back!" Lucy said happily making Levy look at her and smile happily. "That's great!"

"And I have a date!"

"With Natsu?" Levy asked in shock, Lucy laughing at it. "Not like that—he's just doing me a favor."

"So . . . out shopping . . . just the two of you?"

"Pretty much." Lucy said as she grabbed a carrot, munching on it as she walked out of the kitchen. "Just remember to put your pants on when you go on your date!"

"Fuck pants—I'm going to wear a dress!" Lucy yelled as she happily skipped along in her pantless state. Oh how great it felt to have a job and be pantless again.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I got it uploaded and it's pretty funny in the end. :D  
The fight was ehhh but I enjoyed the chapter, I hope you guys liked it too. Thanks for waiting and reading, hope you guys have a great day! Tomorrow is the first day of Spring break so lots more writing!

I hope you guys enjoyed—thanks for the lovely reviews and don't forget to drop another one by.


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Pretty much." Lucy said as she grabbed a carrot, munching on it as she walked out of the kitchen. "Just remember to put your pants on when you go on your date!"_

_"Fuck pants—I'm going to wear a dress!" Lucy yelled as she happily skipped along in her pantless state. Oh how great it felt to have a job and be pantless again._

* * *

"Luce, you're seriously not wearing pants after what I said yesterday?" Natsu chuckled half-heartedly as he watched the blonde walk in his office bright and early. The blonde just gave him a smile as she walked on over to her desk, picking her name-tag which Natsu had put on top of her desk. "Yes, I decided going pantless if the best thing that has ever happened after bacon."

"You sure are one special person."

"Yes I am; they don't call me Lucy the great for nothing!"

"Nobody calls you that."

"Shut up, don't spoil my fun." Lucy snapped making Natsu roll his eyes and stack a manila folder on top of another one, putting it in his arms as he motioned for her to come on over. Lucy set her purse and coat down, walking on over to him to take the folders from him. "Take these to the copy room and copy them for me, please." Natsu said making Lucy nod and turn around, walking out of his room to the copy room down the hall.

She still couldn't believe they fought yesterday—it somehow felt like a dream.

Lucy pressed the green button as the papers started to copy, the blonde leaning against the wall as she hummed some tune.

She wonders when they were going out to go shopping—she needed new clothes for work and if she didn't buy anything soon she'll have to come in a t-shirt and jeans which is _not_ professional for an assistant that works for Mr. Big-shot Dragneel. Well, he didn't mind he being pantless yesterday night, would he care if she was in sweats and an over-sized t-shirt at work?

"Not really, I don't mind what you wear."

"Huh?" Lucy turned to look at Natsu who was leaning against the doorway, holding a stack of papers. "How'd you know I was thinking of that?"

"You tend to talk out-loud when you're thinking, Luce."

"Nuh-uh,"

"You do, stop arguing because you want to be right." Natsu said as he put the pile on top of the other pile, the blonde pouting as she crossed her arms. "Come on, the faster you finish work today the faster we'll go out." Natsu said as he poked her nose, the younger woman flushing as he did so. He gave her a grin and left the copy room, Lucy walking on over to go copy more papers.

Why does her heart-beat increase when he's around?

~**X**~

"Come on, Luigi! Time for lunch!" Natsu shouted as Lucy came back in from filing the copied papers she had copied earlier. Lucy frowned as she looked at the clock, setting the papers down on the desk. "But it's only 10:43?"

"Bah, who cares?" Natsu waved his hand in the air as Lucy rolled her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm not really hungry right now—you can go if you like," Natsu frowned as he watched his assistant sit down and start looking through the papers. "But Luce, it's not fun eating alone." He pouted, Lucy glancing up at him to see him pouting at her. She sighed and grabbed her purse, going through to look for some stuff.

"Remind me that we should keep snacks in the office next time?" Lucy said as she held up a bag of chips, Natsu's eyes widen. He ran towards her and grabbed the bag from her hands, opening them to start munching. "You're the best, Luce!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go good shopping later, alright?"

"Okay."

"Now sit down and go back to work, I don't want to get in trouble because I let you slack off."

"You're sounding like the boss," Natsu chuckled as he walked on back to his desk, holding onto the bag with his teeth as he pulled his pants up, the blonde rolling her eyes. "It wouldn't kill you to wear a belt, either."

"I couldn't find it," Natsu said as he sat down, grabbing his pen to start writing on paper, Lucy watching him scribble things down. She knew he wasn't really doing work but at least he looked like it—if Erza came and saw him slacking off she knew _both_ of them wouldn't be in a good situation. "Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Nice Mickey mouse boxers." Natsu's head snapped up as he saw his assistant smiling as she wrote things down, a light blush covering his cheeks. Did she really see his boxers? "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"You go to see my boxers but I didn't get to see your panties." Lucy's head shot up as she gawked at him, looking like Natsu just asked her to jump off a building. "What do my panties have to do with this?"

"Hey come on—I know you bra size, tell me your panty color!" Lucy sputtered as she looked for something to throw at him, something that wasn't breakable. "Remind me that we should buy balls, big and hard ones to throw!" Lucy shouted as she stood up, stomping towards the door as Natsu guarded himself, thinking she was going to come on over to him and smack him. He looked at the door slam close as he bit into his chip, the bits of pieces falling onto his desk.

He grinned to himself as he picked his pen back up into his hands, doing whatever he was doing earlier. "Pink—gots it, Luce."

~**X**~

Lucy stomped down the stairs as she grumbled things under her breath, ignoring the strange looks she received from the other co-workers. That idiot has done it again—he has made her mood all bad _and_ weirdly made her heart skip many beats. Why did he do that? She didn't like him—not in _that_ way of course.

Does she?

No, she does not; he was just too immature, stupid, dense, loud, annoying, cute, tall, good-looking, protective, loyal, nice, sweet, caring—Lucy stopped walking as she blinked in surprise. Did she just compliment her idiotic boss?

She groaned as she started to walk again, entering the floor where most of the co-workers ate because that was the only place where they had juice because Mr. hot-shot Dragneel didn't think having juice in his office was appropriate. He thought it made sticky messed but he has other sorts of things in there—she thinks he only did that because he wanted to mess with her but whatever; she could get juice down here.

Lucy opened the fridge door as she grabbed a bottle of apple juice, turning around to sit down in a chair. She lied her head down for a moment and forgot about everything around her—soon her eyelids shutting and her whole world going black.

Dragneel does make everything tiresome.

~**X**~

Natsu grabbed a co-worker by the arm, his eyebrows knitted in the center of his forehead as worry crossed his features. "Hey, have you seen a blonde woman with brown eyes pass by here?"

"No, sir."

"Urgh thanks." Natsu let go of his arm as he walked down the hallway, looking at every room and crook of the place, stopping people time to time to ask if they have seen his assistant. She disappeared almost 2 hours ago and never came back, leaving her purse and phone back in his office.

Nobody seemed to see her either which was making him worry even more—what if she was kidnapped? Hurt? Raped? Natsu cursed out loud as he called her name again, dodging co-workers. "Lucy!"

"Mr. Dragneel, is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Grape." The woman gawked at her boss as Natsu walked past her, a vein popping out of her head. "It's _Grace!_"

"Luce, come on, where'd you go?" Natsu yelled out as he looked in an empty room, the feeling in his chest growing. If something bad happened to her, he'll surely kill that person. Why didn't anybody see his assistant anywhere? Lucy never goes out without her jacket—she the type that gets cold easily. "Ah—Levy! Have you seen Lucy around?"

"Lu-Chan? No, wasn't she with you the whole time?"

"No, she disappeared two hours ago and now I'm looking for her!" Levy's eyes widen as she looked at her boss, standing up in her seat and grabbing her coat. "Natsu, how can you just let Lu-Chan go like that? We need to find her!" Levy scolded as Natsu followed her, ignoring the looks others gave them. "I—I thought she was going to use the bathroom or something!"

"If she did she would have came back, wouldn't she?" Levy hissed, Natsu gulping at the angry woman. Since when have this little bucket of sunshine became so scary? "The first place we're going to search is every place that has food in it because Lu-Chan loves eating."

"A—alright,"

"Did you check the place where co-workers eat?"

"No, why would Lucy go there? It where people ate not store food," Natsu said as Levy groaned, looking at every door until she found one where it said, _Eatery_. The blue-haired woman opened the door and gasped when she found Lucy head down on the table, Natsu and Levy rushing over to her. "Luce! Lucy, are you okay?"

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shook her as Lucy groaned, lifting her head up to blink several times. "Lu-Chan!"

"L—Levy-Chan?"

"Lu-Chan, what were you doing?"

"Sleeping?" Lucy rubbed her eyes, looking in front of her to see a blur of pink and blue. When she finally regained her vision she saw Levy and Natsu staring at her in worry. "Levy-Chan? Natsu?" Suddenly Natsu lunged towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Y—you..!"

"N—Natsu?"

"How dare you leave my office for _two hours_, make me look for you and worry my balls off for you! And leaving your fucking phone in my office and dozing off in the eatery—you had me worried!" Natsu shouted as he pulled away, holding onto her shoulders as he looked like a complete wreck.

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, wondering why he was so worked out about her. He never was—why was he looking so worried about her? "N—Natsu..?"

"The next time you do that I swear I'm going to make you do double the work!" Natsu said as he hugged her again, sniffles being heard from him. Lucy's expression softened as her body relaxed, her arms wrapping around his figure.

She couldn't possibly hate this cute guy—he was just unhatedable. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Good!" Natsu said as he pulled away, looking at her with a cute pouty expression. She laughed and put her hand on his arm, pulling him towards the door. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Sure but Levy—"

"Already left." Natsu turned around as he noticed the two were only in the place. "Oh," Lucy smiled and brought him out of the room, giggling.

Another trait to add to her list is that Natsu was _perfect_ boyfriend material.

* * *

**A/N: **As you can see it's late and it's short. E_e  
I'm sorrrrrryy. I apologize but eh, it's up and it's fluffy-ish? Thanks for reading and apology to: gleek4412 because I couldn't update for her birthday.  
Happy belated birthday and here is my present for you!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

"_Already left." Natsu turned around as he noticed the two were only in the place. "Oh," Lucy smiled and brought him out of the room, giggling. _

_Another trait to add to her list is that Natsu was perfect boyfriend material._

* * *

"Alright, pick whatever you want but it needs to be reasonable." Natsu said as the two adults entered a shop, the blonde cheering to run inside and look for some things to buy. Work has finally ended and Natsu decided to give it the day as he realized that he can't lose Lucy again. And so, the two adults were in a nearby clothing shop as Lucy rummaged through clothes.

Natsu followed the blonde around as the workers murmured about him, the pink-haired male making small comments about things Lucy picked.

He didn't want anything too flashy or sexy or showy because he knew the boys would do anything to get their hands on his sexy assistant. Especially his cousin of a bastard.

"Natsu, Natsu, what do you think about this dress?" Lucy asked as she held up a light pink color dress—something similar to a sundress but a lot fancier like. The shade of pink reminded himself of his hair color and he noticed that it didn't have a V-line and so, her cleavage would be covered up. The length of it was a good length and a grin curved up on his face, snatching the dress from her hands. "We're taking it!"

"Wait!" Lucy said before he left to the cashier, the blonde grabbing the tag to examine the cost. Her brown orbs widen when she noticed it was $800. "N—no way we're buying this!"

"Oh right, you have to try it on."

"N—no!" Lucy shouted but Natsu whirled her around, shoving her towards the dressing room. "Hurry up and put it on, I'll go look for some shoes to match this." Natsu said while Lucy sputtered, the woman by the dressing room flashing them a smile.

"B—but—!" Lucy started to say but Natsu shoved her in the room, running along to the shoe section to pick out a pair of shoes that'll match the outfit.

He might be a bit oblivious but his fashion sense was perfecto.

Natsu Dragneel walked down the shoe aisle as he looked at varies of heels, the ones that were all high and sparkly and the dull ones that had a bit too flat. And Natsu knew that Lucy wore heels that were pretty high and sparkly but he didn't want her to sprain her ankle walking around with super high heels and so he tried looking for a heel that was a bit thicker than the others.

Once he found a heel that was white and pretty thick in the heels he grabbed a size 7 box and walked on over to the dressing room without even giving the price tag a glance.

He walked towards the dressing room and sat down in the chair that was in front of the room, tapping his finger on the arm chair till heard the curtain move aside and his blonde assistant come out. "Natsu, I like this dress and all but shouldn't we buy something—"

"Stop talking for a second." Natsu held his hand up as he got up, walking towards her to circle her and look at her and the dress that fit her perfectly. The dress looked like something you could wear to a party or work or someplace formal and it looked real comfortable. "Is it too tight?"

"Not at all."

"Is it comfortable?"

"Well, yes but—"

"Then we'll buy it." Natsu declared as he grabbed the tag that was hanging from her chest. Lucy looked at his expression to see what he would do or say when he looks at the price but his expression stayed the same, an eyebrow rising at her confused face. "I also got you shoes."

"I don't need shoes, I could wear mine."

"But blue and pink don't really match so I brought a white one." He said as he turned around, walking towards the couch to bring the box over to the blonde. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw the cute white heels in the box, a grin appearing on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, they're beautiful."

"Good, now take your shoes off." The older man said as he bent down, taking the heel out to hold it out to her. Lucy blushed as she looked around, noticing the dressing room lady was giggling and smiling at them.

"Come on, now." Lucy sighed and took her foot out of her blue heels, slipping them in the white ones Natsu held.

Once both of her feet were in the heels that has brought to her, the blonde turned around to look at the mirror. Natsu stood behind her and gave her a small grin, liking how he had transformed her. "See? It's perfect,"

"But Natsu, the price." Lucy said, turning around to face the man that was still a few inches taller even though she was wearing 4 inch heels. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered."

"I can't possibly allow you to pay for all these. Especially if the price is like this!"

"Don't worry." Natsu said once again, grabbing the tag that hung from her chest to rip it off. He went on over to the cashier, waving the tag around as Lucy went into shock. "Miss! I'll like to buy this and the shoes!"

And Lucy knew that he was one of those rich bastards that threw their money out anywhere.

~**X**~

"Natsu, I still feel bad about letting you spend your money like this." Lucy murmured as she walked down the street in her new heels and dress and accessories Natsu had bought for her during the day. All day, the two has gone to shop to shop, Natsu buying whatever she liked or he liked, the two adults carrying about 3 bags. "I said don't worry about it, I'm doing this because I can and want to."

"But still . . . you spent almost $3,000 today on me."

"Luce, I make about $1,000,000 a day. I have enough money to blow—$3,000 is nothing." Lucy huffed and narrowed her eyes to the ground, murmuring a curse word under her breath. Damn rich people—this guy must be a billionaire.

"But if you really want to make it up to me, you can."

"You want $3,000?" Natsu scoffed and looked at the blonde, the two of them stopping as it was a stop light. "What did I just tell you 5 minutes ago?"

"Well, enough is never enough, you know?"

"I don't mean you have to pay me back or anything like that."

"Then . . . you want me to buy you something..?"

"Nah,"

"Then what?" Lucy asked, clearly annoyed by this little guess-game Natsu was making her play. The male smirked at her frustration and shrugged, looking straight ahead that the sign turned to walk. "You can have dinner with me tonight."

Lucy looked over at Natsu in surprise as the male gave her a lopsided grin, the older woman looking a bit confused over his proposition. "Uhm, what?"

"Dinner? With me? Tonight?"

"D—dinner? With _you?_"

"Yeah? Something wrong with that?" Lucy looked at her boss as her cheeks flushed a pink somewhat similar to her dress color, Natsu raising a brow at her. "Yes or no?" He asked a bit impatiently. He looked a bit nervous and it couldn't help but make it seem like a date. "O—oh, sure," Lucy mumbled, blushing a bit harder in embarrassment. "but just because I need to pay you back." Lucy quickly added, not wanting it sound like some kind of date.

Natsu gave her another grin and he nodded, reaching over to grab her left hand. "Yeah, of course. Come on, I know this great restaurant just downtown. Let's grab my car and drive over."

If there wasn't so many people and if Natsu wasn't standing right in front of her, Lucy was sure she would have been sort of squealing like a little girl.

~**X**~

After the two has visited the office and Natsu locked her office down, Lucy had told Levy she would be coming home a bit later than usual. And she obviously got that look from her best friend that means she's got some business.

"Where are you going? Meeting some guy? Are you secretly dating some guy I never knew about? Are you secretly married?" The blue-haired woman grabbed her left hand and looked at her ring finger, noticing there wasn't a ring on it. "Are you pregnant?" She asked, pressing her palm against the blonde's flat stomach that just rolled her eyes. "No, all of yours questions are a big fat no. I'm just going out to grab some dinner with Natsu."

"Natsu? Since when have you two become best friends? And what's with the entire new outfit?"

"We are not best friends," Lucy scoffed, a small blush appearing on her pale cheeks as she fidgeting with her hands. "And Natsu bought this for me today."

"So, you guys went out together?"

"Yeah, we did." Levy raised a brow at her as a small smirk curved up on her pretty glossy lips. "Oh, Lu-Chan, I didn't know you and Natsu were—"

"Hey! We are nothing like that! I'm just his assistant and he's just my boss, nothing more or nothing less."

"Don't forget best friends." Lucy groaned as she wondered why she even bothered telling Levy she was going to be late. She was a grown woman, Levy wasn't a babysitter and she was sure Levy had over-time today. "So where's Natsu?"

"He's in his office, grabbing his things and locking up the place."

"Are you going to be house too?"

"No, I'll be home by 10—11 the latest." Lucy said looking at her wrist watch to see it was almost 7. It doesn't take long to eat dinner, right? She'll be home around that time—unless Natsu has other plans after dinner.

"Oh look, it's your prince charming." Levy nudged Lucy's side as she saw Natsu coming from the elevator, the blonde assistant turning around to see Natsu. She saw him in his regular attire but with his suit jacket on making him look a bit professional. She didn't know why but her cheeks flushed once more, the younger woman sighing.

"Hey Luce, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Lucy smiled as she reached over to grab his outstretched arm but another arm stopped her. The two adults turned to see Levy looking at both of them with a serious expression. "Natsu, I understand you want to take my dear Lucy out." Levy started to say earning confused looks from the two. "But I expect her to be home in one piece and the way she is right now. She's still a virgin so—"

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy screeched, Natsu looking like he's going to burst into laughter.

Lucy covered her face with her hands as Natsu started to howl with laughter, throwing his head back and holding his gut with his hands making the co-workers look at their crazy boss.

Levy sighed and Lucy whimpered out in embarrassment, Natsu's laughter slowly dying out. "Natsu, I'm serious here. If I find out that something has happened to Lu-Chan I'll—"

"Whoa, calm down there Levy. All I want to do is take her out to dinner, that's it."

"But you never know, it could be—"

"_D-I-N-N-E-R._ Okay?" Natsu said once again making Levy huff and cross her arms, Lucy sighing next to her. "Natsu, I'm sorry, Levy could be a little over-protective sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. She's going to be one crazy mother one day," Natsu smirked, ruffling her blue hair to make the woman whine and look for a mirror in her desk. "Now, shall we?"

"We shall. See you, Levy-Chan!"

"Don't forget what I said you two!" Levy shouted as they both raised their hands, waving her off. Levy watched the two adults get in the elevator and disappear in matter of seconds, a sigh escaping her lips. "She grows up so fast."

* * *

Lucy burst into fits of giggles as Natsu told her about his high-school pranks, the two inside some fancy restaurant that served great food and the cost wasn't as expensive as some places. The place was real neat and clean, expensive paintings and vases in places and people dressed up as if they were going to go to some wedding.

She didn't know they had a restaurant this close to where she lived.

"Man, high school was fun."

"Of course, it's one of the best."

"Only if you went to my high-school. That would have been amazing." Natsu flashed a lopsided grin as Lucy blinked and flushed in embarrassment. She watched him casually scoff down his food as she stared at him, wondering how in the world he was so blunt. She wonders how people managed to go through his bluntness and his past girlfriends.

And there she sat, feeling awfully curious about his teen life.

Curse her mother on having such a curious personality.

Lucy started to tap her manicured nails on the table, making a light tapping noise as Natsu finished her meal, Lucy already finishing what she had ordered moment earlier since it wasn't as big as Natsu's who ordered almost everything on the menu.

She wanted to speak with him about more of his high-school, middle school life but what if he found offense to that? She didn't want him to think she was rude or something and she was only his assistant.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed her mouth afterwards, shaking her head back and forth.

She decided she'll ask once they're a bit friendlier towards each other—after all, best friends talk about everything with each other.

"So, Luce, tell me about your teenage years."

"..Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Forget it!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Updated and sort of horrible so, oh well, at least it's updated. xD  
I have to go watch, _The Haunted House_ and _Prom_ on the computer so I just needed to upload this ASAP. :D

Thanks for watching, don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"So, Luce, tell me about your teenage years."_

_"..Are you kidding me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Forget it!"_

* * *

Lucy yawned as she drank her morning coffee to wake her up and walk inside her office which technically was Natsu's but also hers. Noticing that Natsu wasn't in sight she was the early one and incredibly tired. She has gotten home at 11:30 and she's only received about 5 hours of sleep—which was not alright with her—and she was practically dozing off every second.

It was all Natsu's fault for taking her to some coffee shop to talk for the rest of the night but she had to admit she enjoyed it.

Another yawn escaped the blonde's lips as she looked outside the window that was right behind Natsu's desk, admiring the sunrise from the spot. She was tired but she was glad she woke up early to see this view. But one thing she didn't understand was why she had to come early. She didn't even see why Natsu had made her come earlier if he was going to be late and it ticked her off—that idiot boss of hers always knew how to make her pissed off.

Not a good morning at all—at least, not yet.

Lucy got up and walked on over to Natsu's desk to sit down in his chair to get a better view of the city, carrying her coffee in her hand. She took her wedges off her feet and pulled her legs up to her chest, sipping on her coffee, staring out the window and admiring the view.

It was a beautiful day today and she didn't know why but it just brightened her mood up.

Lucy placed her coffee down and stared out the window, watching the few people and cars that were up this early walking and driving to certain places, everyone looking like ants and mini cars that came in a toy set.

She suddenly felt a bit nauseous thinking about falling and she reeled back, leaning against the chair that smelt like Natsu.

And she now wondered where that buffoon has gone to—did he purposely make her come here early to torture her? Where was her idiot of a boss?

Lucy spun around in the chair to make it face the two huge double doors and let out a bloody scream, challenging the glass to break. Natsu pulled away and cringed at the sound, picking at his ear with his pinky. "Jesus—you're too loud in the morning."

"W—when did you—?! How—"

"I just got in and was about to jump on you but you turned around and started screaming as if you're in some horror movie," He scoffed, setting the brief case down on his desk.

"Y—you—you gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Ah, what language for a lady."

"Fuck off! What do you think you were doing sneaking on me like that?! And did you say you were about to _jump_ on me?" Natsu nodded and yawned. Looking down at his desk to see a cup of hot coffee his handsome face immediately lit up like a candle. Before Lucy knew it he snatched the cup from the desk and chugged the whole thing down, the woman gawking at the man in front of her.

She flinched when he slammed the cup down in front of her. "Wow, great coffee! Where'd you get it?"

"My . . . house?"

"Mm, would be great to have a wife like you to make me coffee every morning," Natsu murmured as he turned and walked on over to his small kitchen table to make some more coffee.

He left Lucy feeling her face go into flames as she let what he said process in her mind, the blonde now fully awake and the caffeine running through her veins which she knew would only help for a good 2 hours—3 hours maxed. And how in the world did that guy _chug_ a cup of _hot coffee_ down?

Natsu never ceases to amaze her.

And that bluntness—never gets old.

"Oh yeah, Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"We have a business trip coming up and I want to let you know I was planning on taking you." Lucy's head snapped up at the thought of it and looked at the pink-haired man who was dumping four packs of sugar in the cup Lucy has brought. "You were planning on taking me? Why present tense?"

"Well, I'm not sure you'll want to go."

"Why would I go? If my boss needs me of course I'll do it."

"Oh, you see—business trips are tiresome and I'm pretty sure you rather stay here where it's comfortable and not so loud." Lucy raised a brow as she looked at Natsu who looked back at her, leaning against the counter and sipping on his fresh coffee he has made. "Try me,"

"Well, we're going to Tenrou Island—"Lucy's eyes lit up at the sound of that, a smile creeping up her lips. "I want to go!"

"But Luce—"

"I want to go! Tenrou Island is the place where every person wants to go at least _once_ in their life!"

"How do you know about the island? It's Fairy Tail's sacred island." Lucy cocked an eyebrow at his direction. "Why sacred?"

"Some history thing and owner of Fairy Tail being buried there and stuff," Natsu waved it off, setting the half-drunken cup down next to him. "So, is that a yes?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically and Natsu gave her a boyish grin, happy that his assistant agreed. If it was somebody else he would have just dragged them along but this was _Lucy_ and he actually had to be careful on what he does or say to her.

"But, I'm going to tell you this once. Alright?"

"Okay."

"You can't back out on me at the last moment because once I chosen a person to go with me I need them throughout the whole trip and I actually have bad . . . motion sickness."

Lucy blinked. Natsu blinked.

The two stared at each other as if somebody said something real inappropriate or done something real embarrassing.

"..Excuse me?"

"I have motion sickness and you have to take care of me during the whole way there."

"What? Are you _serious?_" Natsu nodded and Lucy actually felt like she was going to be babysitting some 5 year old for the whole trip. "But you didn't have motion sickness for the car rides yesterday!" Lucy exclaimed, Natsu grinning sheepish at her. He rolled up his sleeve and showed the patches that were stuck onto his arm, the blonde gawking at him again. He actually wore motion sickness patches?

"How long is the trip?"

"12 hours in total."

"Will you throw up on me?"

"Only if the roads get bumpy."

"What transportation are we going on?"

"Probably a plane than a boat."

"Will we be able to look around the island?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucy was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. If she went she would be able to go to Tenrou Island—the island that was filled with beautiful promises but if she did go, she has to babysit motion sick Natsu. And if she didn't go she didn't need to babysit her idiot boss who had bad motion sickness but if she didn't go she'll have to stay and have a boring work days. Was she willing to go?

She actually did want to go and going with Natsu might be a bit fun.

After all, they were friends and Natsu was one interesting guy.

A smile formed on her lips and she nodded, looking at the man who grinned right back at her. Seeing that smile he knew she has agreed and he stood up, grabbing her coffee cup and walking on over to her to hand it back to her. "Well Luce, we'll be leaving tomorrow and coming back 4 days later."

"What time should I be here?"

"8; our plane ride is at 10 so pack tonight and we'll be on our way to Tenrou Island."

"Yes sir!"

"And Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Pack a lot of summer clothing," And with that he turned around and left the room, the blonde wondering what that meant. It was still a bit chilly outside and he was making her bring summer clothing?

Well, if that was what her boss wanted—she'll do it.

~**X**~

"Oh, Lu-Chan!" Levy called out for her blonde friend as Natsu and her past by the co-workers hallways, the two adults stopping in their tracks to turn and look at the short woman. Levy walked around her desk and walked on over to them, her heels clicking every time she took a step. She stood in front of them and flashed a sweet smile, the two returning the gesture. "Where you guys going? And Lu-Chan, you woke up too early this morning. You left me alone!"

"Sorry—Natsu made me come early to do some things." Levy cocked a brow at Natsu's direction and he shrugged, her chestnut orbs slowly trailing down to see one of Lucy's arms linked with Natsu's.

"You guys having some fling or something?" Levy asked, pointing at the arms and Lucy immediately flushed, the man grinning. "N—no! We're just going to go get some lunch!"

"Why don't you guys pack? All you guys do is go out and—oh, I see."

"What do you see?"

"You guys want to go out on more dates now,"

"W—wrong!" Lucy sputtered, now pulling her arm away from Natsu's arm, the male raising a brow at the two friends that argued in front of him. "Ah, Lu-Chan and Natsu, sitting in a tree—!"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"How do I have it all wrong? It's pretty obvious," The blue-haired woman snickered, Lucy scowling at the snickering woman. Her face was a healthy pink and she was so close on exploding in embarrassment.

This woman never changes—ever since they have met she always embarrasses her in some sort of way and teases her over the smallest things.

"When's the wedding?" Levy teased, Lucy lifting her finger up and opening her mouth to retort back at what she has said but stopped when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. "Uhm, can you guys fight later? I'm pretty hungry."

"Y—yeah, we should get going." Lucy mumbled, turning to grab Natsu's arm and walk away from Levy who watched them get in the elevator. Levy snickered and gave the two half a wave, Lucy scowling and pouting at the woman while Natsu smirked, the double doors closing and shutting the two out from the rest of the world for a moment.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat as she was practically a lit candle while Natsu calmly watched the elevator numbers ding with every floor they passed.

A silence lingered in the air and she was pretty glad he wasn't saying anything since he listened and watched the whole little teasing and argument between her and Levy which was totally uncalled for and embarrassing but at least he wasn't talking.

Knowing Natsu, he would tease her about it later anyways.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she felt the elevator stop and the double doors open, the two adults walking out and still having that comfortable silence lingering between them.

She didn't want Natsu talking till they got to the restaurant and she swore she was going to get Levy back once she gets the chance to.

"So, what do you want for Lunch?"

"U—uh, I don't know."

"It's your turn to choose so think of a place to head to." Natsu gave her a side glance and involuntarily she flushed, missing the smirk that has appeared on his lips. He wrapped his arms around his head and walked out of the building with Lucy trailing behind him, the sounds of people talking, walking and the cars honking and driving all over the place.

Natsu looked on over to Lucy and raised a brow at her silent figure, his arms dropping by his side. "Luce—?"

"Burgers."

"Burgers?" Natsu asked, surprised somebody like Lucy would choose a burger place. "I know this great place that sells killer burgers—Levy and I go every Saturdays." Lucy flashed a cute smile and Natsu nodded, a small smile crawling up his lips.

He held his arm out for her and without a second thought Lucy grabbed it and the two were walking up the sidewalk to that killer burger place Lucy had suggested.

~**X**~

A sigh escaped Lucy's lips as she dug in her purse for her house keys, finally arriving home after 8 hours of working. She sure did miss staying home and resting all day but working did have their fun moments too. And spending most of her days with Natsu was tiresome.

Lucy put her purse and keys down on the little table that was next to the door, kicking her wedges off she groaned out loud. She walked on over to her couch and sat down, lying down to have a little bit of peace and quiet, resting her tired feet.

Lucy listened to the clock ticking and after 10 minutes of lying there she got up to go take a shower and pack for her trip with Natsu tomorrow, wondering when Levy would get home.

After pulling her suitcase out of her closet and stripping down to go take a warm shower.

She was excited for this trip but she wonders if it'll be one awkward of a trip. After all, her boss was one walking piece of fine work but then again, he was annoying as hell.

Lucy hopes nothing awkward happens—but a little couple time wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: **ANNNNND it's uploaded.  
I didn't expect this story to end up like this but whatever; I've been reading too much of _50 Shades of Grey _and all this boss thing are getting to my head. WOULDN'T NATSU MAKE A GREAT CHRISTAN GREY AND WOULDN'T LUCY MAKE THE PERFECT ANA STEELE?!

I think yes.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a lovely review. ;*


	11. Chapter 11

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_She was excited for this trip but she wonders if it'll be one awkward of a trip. After all, her boss was one walking piece of fine work but then again, he was annoying as hell._

_Lucy hopes nothing awkward happens—but a little couple time wouldn't hurt._

* * *

"Ah, Lu-Chan, I'm so happy you and Natsu are going on this vacation together!"

"_Business Trip,_ Levy-Chan. We're not going on vacation together."

"Psh, same thing." She waved her hand in front of Lucy who just rolled her eyes, the two waiting for their boss to come and pick Lucy up for the trip. He called her last night and told her he would come to her house rather than have her come all the way to the building.

She rather have it that way too, she wanted to go straight to the airport.

"Oh Lu-Chan, buy me something and take many _many_ pictures!" Levy gushed, cupping her cheeks with her hands as Lucy mirrored her actions. "Of course I will!" Lucy said as she and her best friend started squealing like little girls.

The two froze when they heard the doorbell ring, Levy running on over to go open it while Lucy picked her backpack up to swing it around her shoulders.

Levy opened the door and smiled widely at her boss who stood in front of her. "Morning Natsu!" Levy squeaked as the pink-haired male gave her a nod in acknowledgement, yawning in process.

He looked tired and to Lucy, he looked too cute and innocent.

The blonde walked up to Natsu and gave him a smile, Natsu blinking in surprise. He eyed for a moment making Lucy cock a brow at his direction. "What?" She asked as Natsu grabbed the bag she gave him, the successor shaking his head to come back to reality. "Nothing, you just look a bit different," He murmured, grabbing the other bag that Levy had brought over along with the bag that was over Lucy's shoulders.

Natsu grabbed everything she had and turned away, leaving Lucy blinking and confused. She turned to look at her best friend who just shrugged, pushing her out the door.

"Lu-Chan, I'm going to miss you! And it's going to be so boring with you!"

"I know! Make sure to call me, alright?"

"Call me once your flight arrives. And don't do anything naughty—I don't want you coming back with a full stomach," Levy whispered, giving Lucy a wink making her who face burst into flames.

Lucy was about to scold her but Levy ran inside, shouting one last goodbye before slamming the door shut on her face. The blonde woman growled and turned around to see Natsu dozing off in the elevator as he leaned against the doors to make sure it didn't close.

She couldn't help but smile and walk on over to him, putting a hand on his muscular arm to startle him awake. He looked down at Lucy who looked up at him, gently pushing him in the elevator as Lucy entered with him, a loud yawn coming out from his mouth.

He leaned against the back as Lucy pressed the button, standing next to the dozing man.

He didn't look like he got a lot of sleep since he was basically sleep-walking. "Hadn't got a good night sleep last night?"

"No . . . busy doing . . . work,"

Lucy gasp, looking over at him in shock. "_You?_ Do _work?_ Oh my, never had I thought I'll see the day Mr. Dragneel actually does he work!"

"Shut your mouth Lucy before I shut it for you," Natsu murmured, Lucy scoffing in response. "You're half-asleep, I think you wouldn't even be able to catch me if I ran—"Lucy was saying but stopped talking once she felt Natsu slap his hand on her lips and pull her close.

Lucy's eyes widen as she looked into his deep onyx orbs that was open half-way which looked sort of seductive, a blush appearing on her cheeks. She watched as he put a finger to his lips that curved into a smirk, his eyes darting towards the elevator doors. He looked back into her chocolate brown orbs and blew on her face, her bangs flowing backwards and her eyes shutting close.

When she reopened them she saw Natsu's smirk even wider, his eyes now wider and showing mixed emotion which made her flush even more.

"Well, now I'm awake so what were you saying earlier?"

"N—nothing,"

"Thought so," Natsu said as he pulled his hand away, turning to lean against the wall again. He looked at the light that changed from number to number, getting closer to their destination.

He glanced on over to Lucy when he realized she wasn't talking or moving and saw that her face was still a healthy pink and she was staring at the floor.

He could only smirk and grab her bags from the floor, placing his hand under her chin and giving it a tap. She looked up as he did that and he gave her a grin as the elevator dinged. "Come on, Luce. The faster we get there, the less time you have to deal with my motion sickness."

And from that statement her face fell, the blonde assistant following her boss out who only chuckle when she murmured a curse word under her breath.

He was going to enjoy this and he knew exactly why.

* * *

"You look different today."

"How?" Lucy said as Natsu sat next to her on the plane—which Lucy never been on that was so clean and rich-looking—the two waiting for the plane to start flying. It's been an eventful morning since the moment the two got into that elevator in her flat and he wasn't throwing up yet but he was acting pretty weird.

"I don't know I just can't put a finger on it . . ."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's . . . good."

"What is it then?"

"I said I don't know. I'll tell you when I figure it out," Natsu said as he kept staring at his assistant who only rolled her eyes and looked away. She was glad she had the window seat—she could look at all the things as they flew above the world. She could also ignore her idiotic boss who she knew would bother her a lot during the world ride.

Especially since he had motion sickness and his matches were in his bag which was in the back.

_Idiot,_ she thought, sighing in process. How did she even get stuck with somebody like him?

"_Good Morning Passengers. We will be flying soon so please put your seat belts on and turn on electronics off."_

Lucy turned to her side as she put the seat belt around her waists as Natsu did the same, the two turning their phones off that were in their pocket. Once they were off, they felt the plane rumbling in process and it made Lucy's stomach all queasy in excitement but when she looked over to her side she saw Natsu slumping in his seat holding his gut.

She panicked for a second but relaxed once she realized he had bad motion sickness and seeing that he was only panting a bit since the plane didn't start flying yet she felt a bit better.

"Uh, you want me to go get your something? Water perhaps?"

"N—nothing . . . "

"So, how long till we reach Tenrou?" Lucy asked, leaning down to look at his pale face. His eyes shifted towards Lucy and gagged again, placing one of his hands over his mouth. "1—10 hours..!"

And Lucy immediately felt bad for him. Maybe she could do something that could help him.

But watching him look like this and feel weak made it even funnier for her. She could blackmail him later on for his if he did something she didn't like.

Lucy smiled as she waited for the plane to hurry and get itself in the air, wanting to turn her phone on again and take a picture of weak Natsu, wanting to laugh at it later on.

Hopefully he doesn't throw up on her.

* * *

A flight attendant smiled as she saw the couple in front of her, seeing a pink-haired man and a blonde both leaning against each other and sleeping peacefully. Their hands were interlaced and they looked too cute that she couldn't help but just stand there and stare at them.

She went to the back and grabbed a blue large blanket, wanting to cover them up so they didn't get a cold.

She came back and gently draped the blanket over the couple, giggling and walking away.

They were the cutest couple she has ever seen and seeing that the successor of Fairy Tail had finally found a woman, she was feeling giddy.

* * *

Lucy was pretty sure she was dreaming because she was one hundred percent sure her boss wouldn't do this to her.

He was standing in a suit with a red rose in his hands, a charming smile on his handsome face as romantic music played in the background.

He looked so handsome that she just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him senseless.

She stood there in shock as he gracefully walked on over to her, making her heart beat increase and her palms grow sweaty.

When he was right in front of her she felt a lump get caught up on her throat and her throat grow dry. She couldn't speak and even if she tried, he could put a finger to her lips and shut her up.

She stared up at him and watched as he put the rose down on the table, grabbing her hands which were _so_ cold compared to his large warm hands.

And he was leaning.

Closer.

And closer. "_Lucy."_

And closer. "Natsu,"

And closer. "_Lucy,"_

"_Lucy,"_

"_Lucy..!"_

"_Lucy!"_

In a flash everything disappeared and her eyes shot back open, looking at the blurry pink thing that was right in front of her face.

When her vision returned her noticed it was Natsu who was standing in front of her holding her hand and shaking her awake. She blinked a couple of times before flushing, remembering her dream she had of him just a couple of minutes ago before he woke her up, the male quirking a brow at her. "Are you sick? Why is your face red?"

"I—it's hot,"

"Oh, must be because of the blanket. Come on, we need to go catch a boat," Natsu said as he peeled the thick blue blanket off his assistant as he lifted her up to her feet. Lucy stumbled and fell forward into Natsu's chest who only chuckled in response, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Come on, I know I'm hot but do you really need to throw yourself on me?" He teased making Lucy blush and push him away, earning another chuckle from him. "Kidding Luce,"

"Shut up," Lucy snapped as she blushed even harder, Natsu flashing a lopsided grin and grabbing her hand. "Come on," He said as he tugged her off the almost empty plane, Lucy following him as her heels clicked with every step.

"Where are we even going?" Lucy asked as they went off the plane and towards the building, Natsu slowing his pace so it matched it Lucy's. "Well, first we need to find the guy that has the _Dragneel _sign," Natsu said as he looked up at Lucy who looked back at him, not even noticing that his hand was gripping hers.

They entered the building and went through the doors, looking around the airport to see hundreds of people running around the place.

"Don't we need to go find out bags?" Lucy asked as Natsu looked through the crowds for his name. "No, they already know what to do so they're already loaded into the car we'll be taking."

"Ooh," Lucy nodded as she never had experienced such high class.

Once Natsu had found his name he let out a sound of victory and dragged Lucy on over to the man who held a sign that had his name on it.

Natsu walked up to the man with Lucy and gave him a grin, the man returning the gesture. "Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel?" He asked as Natsu nodded, Lucy's eyes widening for a split second. "Wait—"

"Let's get going. My wife here is anxious to get to Tenrou," Natsu said as he yanked Lucy's arm closer to him, Lucy stumbling forward. She looked up at the man who smiled at her, Lucy flushing in embarrassment. "Oh, certainly sir. Right this way," He turned around and started to walk away making Natsu and Lucy follow.

Once the man had turned away Lucy pulled her hand away from Natsu's as she walked beside him, flushing a deep red color. "Since when am I your wife?!"

"Since a few minutes ago. Don't worry; you don't need to act as my wife or anything. He just had mistaken you as Mrs. Dragneel."

"Then why didn't you correct him?!"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, tell him! I don't want him thinking I'm your wife!"

"Why not? It's not like you'll see him again or something," Natsu scoffed, the three of them exiting the building and standing in the sidewalk. "A moment sir, I'll go retrieve the car."

"Take your time," Natsu said as he walked away, the successor looking over at Lucy who looked a bit ticked off. He raised a brow at her, "What's wrong now?"

"I will _not_ inherit your stupid last name and be titled your wife,"

"Who says you had to?"

"You! That man thinks—"

"_One_ man isn't going to make the difference. And look, I never asked you to be my wife or anything so calm your tits and shut up about it," Natsu said as he cut her off, looking away to see a car coming towards them. He ignored Lucy who was gawking at him, feeling extremely angry how he would just brush her off like that and tell her to shut up.

Oh, how she wanted to just slap him in the face.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as the car stopped in front of Natsu, the same man coming from the driver seat to open the door for Natsu.

Natsu turned and looked on over to Lucy who has her back at him and he sighed once more, walking on over to his blonde assistant. "Come on, we need to get in the car."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with an asshole like you!" Lucy said as he turned her head away. Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance as he got in front of her, Lucy turning the other direction when she saw his face.

"Lucy, get in the car or I'll make you."

"What? You'll pick me up and throw me in it?"

"Not exactly. I can embarrass you and make you get in the car," Natsu shrugged, looking back at the car and at Lucy who turned and looked at him. She quirked a brow at him and Natsu just took a step forward. "Ready?"

"For what—"

"This," Natsu grabbed her face in his large hands and leaned forward, closing his eyes in the process. Lucy's eyes widen in realization as she heard the cat calls and whoops from around them, yanking her head away from his grasp just in time. She flushed once more and turned around, running towards the car to hide her embarrassment.

Natsu only laughed in response and also got into the car, leaving everyone around them who saw confused and worried.

And Lucy decided that being thrown in the car was _way_ better than being embarrassed in public like _that_.

* * *

**A/N: **Hay guys.  
I'm going to end this one here because it's raining and thundering and I'm afraid the power might go out. =3=

I hate it! Anyways, at least it's up! And I don't like this chapter a lot; it's not what I wanted. ;_;

Whatever, thanks for reading and don't forever to leave a lovely review!


	12. Chapter 12

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu only laughed in response and also got into the car, leaving everyone around them who saw confused and worried._

_And Lucy decided that being thrown in the car was way better than being embarrassed in public like that._

* * *

"Wah, this place is beautiful!"

"Welcome to first class, Luce." Natsu smirked as he also took a look around the room. It was pretty spacious and neat that Lucy was sure she didn't need to worry about sharing a room with Natsu. After all, he did only book one room and the only other room that was available wasn't a first-class and she was 5 floors down from him. Anyways, Lucy was positive she wouldn't be able to sleep during the night alone in a hotel.

Lucy sighed as she kicked her heels off her sore feet and she jumped on the large queen size bed that was right next to Natsu's queen size bed, a content smile appearing on her face.

"I'm with my love again,"

"What? Me? You always were with me,"

"Shut up, I'm not talking about you." Lucy snapped as she turned and buried her face into the soft mattress. She sighed and lied there for a moment, listening to Natsu's sighs and footsteps.

Once she heard his footsteps disappearing into the bathroom, she got up and looked around again.

Tenrou was only 4 hours away from the place they would be staying at and it's too late to ride a boat there so they have ended up in a hotel. Lucy was fine with staying in a hotel overnight since she was sick of transportation and taking care of a sick motion-sickness man.

Only if he didn't have motion-sickness, she would have been a happy camper right now.

She started to think as she wondered what time they would be leaving and what they could do tomorrow. The beach was just couple of blocks away and she did bring some summer clothes since Natsu advised her to do that.

Maybe she could go to the beach with Natsu tomorrow.

"Hey weirdo, why are you making such a weird face?"

"W—weird?! I am not!"

"You were," Natsu smirked as he threw his towel at his assistant who caught it, gawking at the man strolling across the room. "You can take a shower first," He said as he pulled on his red tie and unbuttoned the first few on top. He saw on the chair and looks at his blushing assistant, raising an eyebrow at her. "You sick or something? Why is your face red?"

"N—no reason! I'm taking a shower first!"

"Please do. I'll be here,"

"Don't you dare peek on me, alright?"

"Now Miss Heartfillia, why on earthland would I do that?" Natsu cocked his head to the side as he gave her a devilish smirk. Lucy gave him an embarrassed glare as she threw the towel she had in her hands back at him. The man caught the towel and chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that."

"What? Now you're saying I'm not attractive enough for you?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we won't do anything unless you're willing."

"W—willing?! W—what—"Lucy shut her mouth and bit on her tongue from saying anything else. She turned away from Natsu's amused face and stormed inside the bathroom, grumbling curse words under her breath.

She knew coming to Tenrou with him was a bad idea!

~**X**~

"_Lillian, why won't you be mine? I could love you far more than he can!"_

"_Jasper, I've told you . . . I love him, not you."_

"_But Lillian . . . I can give you so much more."_

"_I don't care about the riches or gifts . . . I only consider what's inside,"_

"What a load of bullshit,"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded as she paused the movie and looked at him in disbelief. The male just shrugged as he had a towel over his wet pink hair while wearing nothing but his boxers.

"That chick must be shitting with him if she's going to convince him with that bull talk."

"Natsu, it's not bull talk. We girls do want what's inside!" Lucy said as she placed one of her palms on her chest.

Natsu scoffed and raised a brow at her, "So, you're saying you would date a homeless poor dude if he could love you? Hell, anybody can love—you're saying you would date anybody if they could love you?"

"W—well . . . not exactly . . . "

"See, it's just bull talk." Natsu said as he dried his hair with the towel and tossed it in the basket. He walked on over to his bag and took out a black t-shirt, pulling it over his well-build body. He grabbed his phone and strolled on over to his bed, jumping and landing on it swiftly. "Ah, so comfortable."

Lucy glared at him for a moment before grabbing the remote and pressing play once more, grabbing her Plue doll and hugging it tight as they said their lines.

Neither less to say, Lucy couldn't watch most of it due to Natsu's snoring right beside her.

* * *

"_Luuucy . . . hey Luuucy . . . wakey wakey . . . "_

"Mmm . . . no . . . "

"_Luuucy, it's time to waaake uuup..!"_

"Dun . . . wanna . . . "

"_WAKE UP._"

"Kyah!" Lucy's eyes shot open as she jumped causing her to fall off the bed with her sheets. She groaned in pain as her body pressed against the carpet floor, cursing under her breath. "What do you think you're doing..?"

"Waking you up. It's time to get up because we need to leave in 4 hours and I'm sure you would like to do some sight-seeing here," Natsu said as he hovered over the blonde. Lucy looked up at him to see he was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, already well-groomed and showered. "W—what time is it?"

"It's almost 8 so get your ass moving!"

"Natsuuu . . . can't I sleep for 2 more hours?"

"No!" Natsu said as he crouched down and looked at her sleepy face. "Less time to play," He said as he held a finger up to her face. Lucy groaned and sat up, rubbing her eye with her right hand. "What about breakfast?"

Natsu grinned and held his hand out for her allowing Lucy to grab onto it. He pulled her up and grabbed the blankets from her, tossing it on the bed. "We'll grab some breakfast after you get ready."

"Fine," Lucy said as she turned around and stomped into the bathroom.

Couldn't she get some peace and quiet for once?

~**X**~

Lucy let out a loud yawn as she walked down the beautiful hallways of the hotel, Natsu walking right besides her. She was dressed in some jeans and a tank top, sighing in content as everything was just so comfortable right now.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Natsu asked as Lucy turned to look at him. She started to think as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger, humming. "Well, I want some pancakes with some strawberry syrup on it; maybe some waffles and fruits too."

"Sure thing, they have this little diner right across the hotel from here and they make great homemade foods."

"Homemade is always the best," Lucy smiled as Natsu gave her a grin. The two adults exited the place and went across the street to the diner, having small talk during the way.

Once they entered the place, Lucy was amazed on how many people were there so early in the morning.

"This place is always so packed that people always come early," Natsu whispered to her as they stood by the doorway. Lucy nodded slowly as she tried looking for a table that wasn't occupied but frowned when she noticed that all of them were taken. "Natsu, I think we should go somewhere else, there are too many people here."

Natsu shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk looked up and her eyes widened, gapping at Natsu. "M—Mr. Dragneel!"

"Hi there,"

"A—are you here for some breakfast?" She asked nervously and Natsu nodded, Lucy being amazed on how everything worked here. Did Natsu have that affect on everyone he sees?

"Ah, well, we have your special table in the back just for you so if you come this way with your . . . "She grabbed two menus as she looked straight at Lucy. Natsu turned and looked at Lucy and back at the woman, giving her a small smile. "Friend,"

"..Friend . . . yes, right this way." She said pointing in the direction. She looked a bit relieved and somehow that ticked her off a bit.

The two Fairy Tail workers followed the waitress all the way to the back where Natsu apparently owned a special table. The waitress placed the menus on the table and gave both of them a smile before leaving, Lucy scoffing as she left. "I don't like her,"

"Well, aren't you a bucket full of sunshine?" Natsu asked as he grabbed a menu and looked through it. "Well, she seems like she doesn't like me either," Lucy pouted as she grabbed the other menu.

Natsu cocked a brow at Lucy, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, she seems to fancy you, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy said as she didn't look up. "And she looked relieved when you mentioned I was your friend," She bitterly snapped causing the corner of Natsu's mouth to twitch upwards a slight bit.

Lucy looked up from her menu when she realized Natsu wasn't talking anymore. "What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He asked, not even trying to hide his mirth. Lucy blushed and sputtered, "J—jealous?! Me? No!"

"Aw, come on, Luce. You don't need to lie,"

"Shut up, I'm not jealous. I just don't like her, alright?"

"Alright, whatever you say." Natsu shrugged, going back to his own menu leaving Lucy pouting.

~**X**~

"Alright, sweetheart, you have exactly 2 hours and a half till we leave so you better use it up well," Natsu said as the two walked down the streets, Lucy giving a soft squeal. "Can we go shopping? And go for a walk? Maybe we could—"

"Whoa, calm down," Natsu said as he pressed his palm against Lucy's mouth, the blonde staring right at the male. "We could go shopping and go for walks but remember we also have Tenrou so don't waste all your money, alright?" Lucy nodded and Natsu pulled his hand away, giving his assistant a small smile. "Good, now come on, let's get going."

"Oh! Can I buy some shoes?"

"Go ahead,"

"Will you buy me something too, Natsu?"

"Like what?"

"A sundress?"

"Mmm," Natsu eyed Lucy as his eyes trailed down, going back up to see Lucy's face flushed. "Sure, I would love to." Natsu snickered as Lucy squealed and ran into some store that was right next to them.

Natsu chuckled and followed her, shaking his head back and forth. It was just too funny.

* * *

**A/N: **God, I suck. What do I do now? ;_;  
I haven't been writing and been so shitty lately! And exams and promotion and dskjgw3jf. I'm going to die, everyone. Farewell..~

AHHHH, STAY TUNED GUYS. I love you.


	13. Chapter 13

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

"_Mmm," Natsu eyed Lucy as his eyes trailed down, going back up to see Lucy's face flushed. "Sure, I would love to." Natsu snickered as Lucy squealed and ran into some store that was right next to them._

_Natsu chuckled and followed her, shaking his head back and forth. It was just too funny._

* * *

Natsu gagged for the millionth time that day as he threw up by the side of the private boat they were on, Lucy rolling her eyes at his pathetic figure. She sipped on some kind of strawberry cocktail as she sat on one of the benches, watching as the waves splashed and the wind blew in her hair.

She was enjoying this little private boat ride to Tenrou but she was _not_ enjoying Natsu's gagging and moaning.

The motion sickness stuff was working for at least an hour but it ended making Lucy suffer with him begging her to get him out of the boat. He even tried jumping off the boat but Lucy pulled him back before he really did—the blonde assistant watching him every second she got.

She was wearing the pink sundress Natsu bought this morning and she was glad she didn't wear any pants. She felt so comfortable during the ride and she was glad it was a sundress. She knew if she wore one of those pencil skirts she would have been itching all over the place.

She was also getting a bit sleepy but she didn't want to sleep since she was afraid her idiotic boss was going to jump off the boat if she didn't watch him.

Lucy suggested that they both go inside but he said it was better than throwing up on deck.

Now, she was in the hot sun with a gagging adult right beside her.

"L—Lucy...help...m—me..."

"Help yourself."

"B—but Lucy..."

"Hun, we still have 2 hours to go." Natsu groaned loudly as he fell to the floor, rolling around to whine like a 5 year old. Lucy watched him as he did, sighing. "If you go to sleep, it'll all be over soon."

"I—I can't sleep with all the rocking and—_ugh_."

"It should help you fall asleep rather than not..." Lucy sighed again, shaking her head side to side. She looked at Natsu to see him groaning in pain while clutching his gut, feeling a bit bad for him. She knew if she had motion sickness like that she wouldn't want to ride anything moving.

Lucy frowned and stood up from her seat, placing her cocktail down to walk on over to the withering boy to crouch down to him. Natsu looked up at her in confusion when she grabbed his arm, helping him up from the state he was.

They eventually stood up and Natsu gagged again, looking over at Lucy weakly. "W—what are you..?"

"I'm trying to help you, alright?" Lucy said as she guided him over to a bench that was in shade, making Natsu sit down. Once he did, he turned around and threw up all over again into the sea, Lucy blanching at the sight. She waited for him to finish until she took out a handkerchief, handing it to her sick boss who gladly took it.

He tried giving it back but Lucy strongly refused as she allows him to keep the puke-covered handkerchief.

"S—so what are you trying to do?"

"Lie down,"

"What?"

"Lie down. Place you head on my lap and lie down," Lucy instructed again. Natsu stared at her in bewilderment before he gagged again, Lucy scowling at him. She grabbed his head and pushed him down to make his head fall on her lap, his body being in an awkward angel due to the small bench and his long body. "What are you—"

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Lucy commanded as she stuck her fingers in his hair and ran through his locks. Surprisingly, it was soft and she liked how it felt.

She watched as Natsu's pale face regained its color just a slight bit and how his eyes closed, trying to savor the moment. "Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

Lucy blushed and brushed it off, looking away. "W—whatever..."

Soon after, Natsu fell asleep and Lucy fell asleep with him. They made it to Tenrou within hours and the sailor went on over to announce that they have arrived but stopped when he noticed that they were sleeping against each other.

He found it cute and decided to let them sleep just a few more minutes.

After all, knowing Natsu, he was going to spring into life noticing that he wasn't rocking anymore.

~**X**~

Lucy was feeling warm as if the sunshine was shining right onto her body, coating her in warmth. But the sun wasn't shining directly on her which made her wonder what made her warm but she was too comfortable to even check. She also felt like she was moving so her first thought was that she was still on the boat but for some reason—she didn't smell the salty sea like she did when she was awake and on the boat.

Lucy could also hear people's voice which woke her up in the first place, a whine escaping her lips when it got louder.

She heard somebody shush and coo at her making her relax.

Until she realized that person was none other than her boss, Natsu.

Her eyes shot open and she blinked several times to get used to the light, looking around to see people staring and couple of buildings in places. It reminded her of a place in Hawaii but then again, she remembered she was supposed to be in Tenrou.

Lucy blinked again as she felt something wrapped around her back and back of her thighs, looking up to see the sun shining down on her and blinding her for a second.

She tried to look at the person who was carrying her but she finally noticed that it was her boss carrying her and giving her a wide grin.

She could say she blushed at least 50 shades of red. "N—Natsu!"

"Hey, you're finally awake."

"W—why are you carrying me?!"

"Because you didn't wake up and we had to get off that boat," Natsu said shrugging his shoulders. He looked up to look for his hotel and smiled when he saw a large building up ahead, silently cheering. He's been walking for a while and Lucy was a bit heavier than she looked.

Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and swung her legs, making Natsu drop her and get pulled down as Lucy was on her feet again.

The Fairy Tail worker pulled away and brushed the invisible dust off her, giving him an embarrassed glare. "Next time do not carry me."

"I won't if I don't have to. You're heavier than I expected."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, I'm just calling you heavy."

The next moment, Natsu had a red hand-print on his left cheek as he watched his assistant stomp away.

Why do his assistants do that to him?!

* * *

"Hey Lucy,"

"What?"

"Are you still angry at me?"

"No,"

"Then come give me a hug,"

"No."

"Luce,"

"No."

"You're angry."

"No,"

"Then why won't you give me a hug?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK SOMEBODY LIGHTER?"

"See you are mad!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at the blonde, Lucy throwing him a dirty look. She was done with his stupid teasing and bluntness. She just wanted to lie down and sleep but the idiot next to her was making it impossible. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep—go sleep on _your_ bed!"

"But Lucy—I apologized earlier! We also have to go meet somebody today so you can't sleep yet," Natsu whined making Lucy groan to herself. She sat up and let out a yawn, wondering if she should change or not. "Lucy, I was just joking."

"No you weren't."

"I was. I mean—I think your boobs make you heav—"

"Not another word!" Lucy screeched making Natsu cringe a bit. He looked at Lucy and grinned sheepish, also sitting up. "Come on, Lucy. I said sorry,"

"Natsu—do you know why all your assistant's quit on you?" Lucy suddenly asked making Natsu blink and shake his head. "Because of your bluntness and saying things without realizing how bad it is!"

"A—at least I'm honest!"

Lucy scoffed and stood up, looking around for something to do but look or talk to Natsu. She was done with him for today—she'll just tell him to go on that small meeting with the person alone and she'll go with him tomorrow for the big one.

The blonde rummaged through her bag as she was looking for some underwear and clothes, wanting to take a shower. Natsu, who realized what she was doing, also stood up. "We have a mee—"

"I know. Go meet them yourselves, I don't want to go."

"But Lucy—"

"That's an order,"

"Wasn't I the boss?" Natsu muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms. He looked away in a huff as he glanced at Lucy who seemed to be ignoring him. He frowned for a moment before he clicked his tongue in disapproval and turned around. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and turned to leave. "I'll be back,"

"Bye," Lucy said without even turning around making Natsu frown even more.

He gave her one more glance before leaving the room, a sad expression on his face. Why is it so hard to please woman?

* * *

Natsu walked down the streets of Tenrou as he finished his small meeting, a sad expression still plastered on his face. Even though that was about an hour ago, he still couldn't stop thinking of Lucy and how she was so angry at him. He couldn't even concentrate on the meeting thanks to her!

Natsu sighed as he looked up and looked around, seeing the small gift shops and other kind of stores that were built during the years—people walking here and there.

Maybe he should get something for Lucy since she was so mad at him...but he didn't know what to get her.

The male walked inside a gift shop as if he can buy her something in there. Lucy loved the beach and she also liked other girly things so he could probably ask the woman there what he should get her. He could also get her something beach related.

Once Natsu walked into the store the smell of sunscreen and salt filled his nostrils, his onyx orbs racking over every single thing in there.

There were a lot of shells and other things but he couldn't find anything perfect.

Natsu walked up to a rack of clothing as he tried looking something suitable for Lucy, frowning with every shirt or piece of clothing he saw.

What were these small pieces of fabric?

"Hello, do you need any help?"

Natsu looked up and noticed a brunette was standing next to him with a bright smile and tan. "Nah, I'm just looking."

"Oh, okay." She said before she turned around, Natsu grabbing her by the shoulder. The woman turned around again, her eyes wide in surprise while a hint of pink colored her cheeks. "W—wait... uh, by any chance... do you have anything—no, do you know what I could get for a woman?"

"A w—woman?" She asked, a hint of disappointment in her tone of voice. Natsu didn't hear it so he just nodded, smiling at her. "Well... is she your girlfriend or—?" She asked making Natsu think. No, she wasn't. She was only a friend and an assistant to him but—

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see... what does she like? You can pick some jewelry out for her. We got a couple and I'll be more than happy to show you,"

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problem, this way sir."

~**X**~

Natsu unlocked his hotel room as he entered it, closing the door behind him. He looked around to hear soft music playing in the background and Lucy on her bed reading some kind of novel.

She was dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and laid out on her bed, her long slender legs in the air brushing against each other.

She noticed he was back and looked up, closing her book. "You're back... how was the meeting?"

"Boring, actually." Natsu just shrugged as he started to loosen his tie, Lucy sitting up to watch him. "What was it about?"

"I don't really know actually,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I forgot," Natsu shrugged again making Lucy scowl at him. Before she could yell at him again, Natsu pulled a white bag out of his pocket and tossed it at Lucy who caught it, looking at it with curious eyes. "What's this?"

"A small present." Natsu said as he watched her take a small black box out of the bag. She opened the small thing and gasped as she saw the gift Natsu had bought her, her eyes widening.

She pulled the pieces of jewelry out as she looked at Natsu with her mouth wide open. "N—Natsu..."

"I really didn't know what you liked so I just got you a couple of things."

"You didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to." Natsu said as Lucy looked at the pearl bracelet, a string bracelet with Tenrou's name on it, and a necklace that seemed to have some crystal jewel on it. "Natsu, these are beautiful... where did you get these?"

"At a local gift shop. I just happened to stop by when I was coming here," Natsu shrugged again as he started to unbutton his dress shirt.

Before he got to the last one, Lucy pounced on him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders startling him. "Oh Natsu, thank you! You're so sweet!" She said making Natsu grin to himself. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze, pulling away to look at her smiling face.

He liked that face much better than her scowling one.

"Keep smiling, alright?"

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: **YOU PRAYERS HAS BEEN ANSWERED.  
Here are the next chapter guys! I have no idea what I have written since I'm so tired but oh well, at least you guys will enjoy it.

Also, I hate this new fanfiction layout thing or whatever! Filters and stuff? What the hell—  
I hate it. What about you guys?

Anyways, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	14. Chapter 14

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Keep smiling, alright?"_

_"I will."_

* * *

"So about the deal?"

"Uh-huh..."

"You support it?"

"Mmm."

"No objections?"

"Hn."

"I see."

Natsu forcefully smiled at his client as he clutched the pen he held in his hands tightly, trying hard not to burst but he knew his patience were dropping in a quick pace. He was _so_ close. _So freaking close_.

Why the hell is their client staring at Lucy and not him?!

_He_ was the boss and the one to meet him—not Lucy! Lucy was his damn assistant and he knew she had a sexy body and pretty face but why the hell was this guy staring at _his_ Lucy and having the guts to ignore him just like that?! He could have this guy fired—he _was _one of the best in the business.

Lucy also seemed a bit ticked off but she only stood behind Natsu and clutched a clipboard to her chest, smiling forcefully.

Never again will she follow him to some business trip ever again.

"So, will you sign this contract that you will support our idea?"

"Why of course," He replied quickly as he pulled out a pen from his front pocket and signed the piece of paper without taking his eyes off the blonde beauty. Once he signed it, Natsu took it and gave it back to Lucy who placed it back on the clipboard. "Thank you, sir."

"Anything for a beautiful woman like you," He purred making Lucy grip tighten around the clipboard.

The two males rose and shook hands, Lucy checking the time to see that the time went back quickly then she expected—maybe she could go tour the place a bit.

Lucy turned around and waited for her boss to come to her as she watched Natsu shake hands with the client, noticing that the client's eyes were _still_ on _her_ and not at Natsu who was standing right in front of him. She rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms over her busty chest.

"Come on, Natsu. Let's get going."

"Sure thing, Luce. And sir?"

"Yes?" The male looked at Natsu for the first time the entire time they were there. Natsu gave him a bittersweet smile before shooting him a murderous glare, pulling his hand away to punch him straight in the jaw.

The client flew back and fell against the chair as he held his jaw, Lucy gasping and watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

"You're here to meet and talk with _me_, _not _my assistant. Stop giving my woman the fucking 'fuck-me' eyes or I'll make sure I'll give you a face nobody would ever want to fuck. Got it?"

"Y—y—yes sir!"

"Good, have a nice day." Natsu spat before turning around to walk on over to the dumbfounded woman. He gave Lucy a goofy grin as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the place they were having a meeting in, the two adults exiting the building. "Ah, the meeting was shorter than expect."

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"W—what was that about?!" Lucy shouted as she pointed at the building behind her, Natsu turning to raise a brow at his assistant. "What was what about?"

"You punching that guy and glaring and stuff! What was that about?!"

"Oh. Well, I didn't like the look and attention he was giving you so I made sure he won't ever do it again." Natsu replied bluntly making Lucy gawk at him. She blushed from head to toe as she stared at her nonchalant boss who was staring at his wrist watch, looking up then looking down. He then sighed and turned to Lucy, giving her a small smile.

"W—what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hey, you want to go on a date with me today?"

* * *

Lucy fumbled with her clothing and accessories as she was actually getting ready for her _date!_ And to top it all off, with her boss, _Natsu Dragneel!_ She wasn't sure if he was joking or not but he seriously did just take them back to their room, give Lucy some time to get ready as he left to do some business, and said he'll come pick her up in 30 minutes! Now she was in her bathroom dressed in a cute skin-tight blue cocktail dress with her hair curled softly, her jewelry shining brightly, and her cute pale face tinted with a bit of pink.

If she was going to go out and been seen in Tenrou with _the_ Natsu Dragneel who practically owned Fairy Tail, she would have to look professional and _hot_.

Not like she cared or anything... it was just Natsu after all. Her idiotic, blunt, crazy, loud, tall, cute, handsome, protective, loyal, _sexy..._

Lucy practically jumped half a mile as she caught herself saying those things about her boss, slapping her cheeks with her palms as she squeaked a protest.

Natsu was going to be back in their dorm in 10 minutes—she needs to compose herself!

Where did that idiot even go?

Lucy groaned as she eyed the door of their hotel room with an uneasy look, blushing from head to toe. Why did she even say yes to it? What will the others say if they know that Natsu had asked her out on a date and was taking her out in matters of minutes?

Lucy cried out in frustration as she just wanted to rip her hair out in process but couldn't due to how hard she worked on her locks.

Now she silently cried as she waited for her idiotic date to come and take her out to some place in the island, secretly wishing it was someplace romantic.

"Alright Lucy... take deep breaths... it's just Natsu and we're just going on a little tiny date that means _nothing_. Deep breaths... ah! Let's listen to some soothing music!" Lucy suddenly said as she realized she had her iPod with her. She walked on over to the small music player as she placed her iPod in it, turning it on to play some music she had in her phone.

If music didn't even calm her down for her date, she was going to be fucked.

Lucy sighed and lied on her bed as she closed her eyes, listening to the song _You and I_ by J.R.A, a soft smiling decorating her face.

She always loved this song—she wanted someone to sing the song to her one day and she knew that'll be the sweetest thing she could ever imagine. She knows that there are lots of romance songs but so far, she was in love with this one after Levy had introduced it to her.

"_You and I could be like Sunny and Chad, honey and bears..."_

"What the fuck are you listening to?"

Lucy jumped once more as she opened her eyes, looking to see Natsu pulling her iPod out of the music player and staring into the tiny screen, his eyebrows knitted together. Her uneasiness returned as she sat up, staring at the male looking confused.

"What's this song?"

"I—it's a song Levy-Chan introduced me to!"

"It's shit."

"It's my favorite song!" Lucy screeched as she snatched her iPod away from him, clutching it protectively as she glared. "It sounds girly."

"Well, maybe it is a girly song—who knows?" Natsu raised a brow and stared at her, his eyes trailing down her body once he realized what she was wearing. A smile came to his lips as he raised his hands, giving her two thumbs up. "You look good in that."

"You're not bad yourself," Lucy muttered as she realized Natsu was still wearing his suit. Natsu gave Lucy a wide grin as he grabbed her arm, pulling her along. "Come on, Luce! We don't want to be late!"

"Late? Late for what? What did you do?" Lucy asked as she trailed behind him, grabbing her black purse along the way.

The two adults exited their hotel room as they walked down the hallway and down to the elevator, Natsu giving Lucy a cheeky smile.

"It's a surprise."

"I'm going to find out sooner or later, why does it even matter?"

"Oh stop being such a joy kill and play along."

"Oh, I wonder what Natsu-Sama has in plan for me! Surprise he says, surprise!" Lucy gushed as she blushed brightly, holding onto her cheeks as she shook back and forth. Natsu watched her with a dull expression as he didn't even think Lucy would do that.

"You took it too far."

"You said to play along!" Lucy yelled as she flushed from embarrassment, glaring at the now laughing male in front of her. She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance, looking away from him. She waited for him to finish laughing until she looked at him again, noticing he was staring right at her. "Hey Luce?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What was that song you were listening to earlier?"

Lucy blinked as she looked at her boss, who looked a bit serious there, wondering what's gotten into him all of a sudden. "O—oh it was just some kind of love song some singer on the internet uploaded... why?"

"You said it was your favorite song—why?"

"Mm, I don't know. It just sounds too sweet and romantic and I guess I just wish someday someone would sing that song to me while proposing or something." Lucy shrugged making Natsu nod, understanding.

The two adults were silent as they stared at one another, Natsu shrugging once more to grab her arm and pull her along.

"Hey Luce, you seem like a girl that likes fatty food! Let's go eat some later, okay?"

"I do _not_ like fatty foods!"

~**X**~

The whole room erupted into a synced laughter and applause as the actors on stage took a bow before disappearing behind the curtains. Couples and families all stood up to exit the place as they all talked about the play they had recently watched.

"Ah, that was such a great show!" Lucy cooed as she walked up the stairs with Natsu who nodded in agreement. "I can't be so sure but the Prince was staring at you..." Natsu muttered as he held onto Lucy's arm to make sure she didn't disappear.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not positive—"

"W—wait! Miss! Miss!"

Lucy and Natsu stopped to turn around as Lucy gasped, noticing it was the actor in the play they were just talking about.

"Miss! Ah, sorry, hello!"

"A—ah hello..." Lucy mumbled as she blushed a bit, smiling at the brown-haired male in front of her. "My name is Hibiki and I couldn't help notice what a beautiful lady you were from the crowd."

"T—thank you..." Lucy said as she looked flattered while Natsu looked a bit disgusted right next to her. He stared at Hibiki as he flirted with _his_ date while he stood right next to Lucy, wondering how long it was going to take him to notice him.

"I know this is all of a sudden but... would you like to have some dinner with me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the fuck up. What do I look like to you—a tree?" Natsu suddenly piped up making Hibiki and Lucy look at him. Natsu shot Hibiki a glare as his grip on Lucy tightened. "I've been standing here the whole time watching you flirt with _my date_. You're lucky I don't punch your pretty face in,"

"N—Natsu!"

"Come on, Lucy. This guy's pissing me off," Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval as he tugged Lucy along, the blonde yelping in surprise. She watched him from behind as she noticed the uneasy look on his face, wondering what was wrong.

Looking behind herself she noticed the male was already flirting with another girl, a look of betrayal coming to her face.

That guy wasn't interested in her at all!

~**X**~

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you ask me out on a date?"

Natsu looked up from his plate of food as he stared up at his assistant who poked around with her food, looking a bit confused and serious. He gulped down the remaining food he had stuffed in his mouth and took a quick drink of his water, raising a brow at her. "Why not?"

"I mean... why? Do you have some reason or did you just say it because you were lonely or is there another reason behind that?"

"Luce, what are you talking about?"

"I—I'm just wondering..." Lucy mumbled bashfully as she looked away from the staring male. She popped a piece of food into her mouth and chewed, eventually swallowing to look over at her boss who sudden took a picture of her.

"W—what are you doing?!"

"Taking a picture of you."

"Why?!"

"Because you kind of looked stupid, you want to see?" Natsu asked as he held his phone out, Lucy throwing her cloth at his face. She blushed furiously as she glared at him, wanting to just flip the whole table at him.

"What kind of inconsiderate bastard are you?!"

She didn't even know why she was so flustered earlier today—it was just Natsu.

* * *

**A/N: **And after a while of writing, this has been born.

Hurray! Happy Birthday! Ahaha, here you guys go! Thanks for the patience and reading—don't forget to leave a lovely review! And if you guys were wondering about the song, go listen to it. It's called, "_You and I"_ by J.R.A. He sings so well!

Bye now!

**Facebook: Kimmykim64**

**Facebook Page: NatsuLucyftw?ref=hl**


End file.
